From Krypton To Smallville
by LycoX
Summary: Various ideas and one-shots in the world of Smallville that don't quite fit on their own.
1. Shedding The Layers

**Shedding The Layers**

**Disclaimer: Mildly inspired by the Jackie/Hyde relationship from 'That 70's Show.' I've also chosen to make a new 'Possibilities' fic since I don't necessarily see my interest in 'Smallville' dying anytime soon. And this seems as good a start to it as any. **

**Summary: She's the Princess In Pink but not really. He's the All-American Farm Boy in Plaid but not really.**

* * *

"You know, its getting really tiring with the whole 'Pink Princess' thing." Sighed Lana Lang as her boyfriend held her in his arms.

Her clothing a stark contrast with its darker colors as opposed to the brighter ones she usually had in public with her clothing. Like pink for example. "As with a lot of things between us, I can definitely relate." Replied one Clark Kent.

Who, like Lana, was wearing darker colored clothing. Both had spent years hiding who they really were and what they really felt from pretty much everyone in their lives aside from a small select few. The two even had had certain notions of the other thanks to their public images until one night in his Loft, a fairly revealing conversation had happened. Lana merely acted like the happy and perfect Princess in Mostly Pink as it was expected of her by her Aunt Nell and everyone else because of said Aunt. When in reality, she was an angry kid and later, teenager. All because of the loss of her parents at a young age and Nell's unfair expectations of her. It had been expected of her to date Whitney Fordman as well.

Only, he was quick to discover who she truly was and the two became rather good friends that just acted as if they were in a relationship. Whitney currently was off serving with the Marines and had been doing so since near the end of her's and Clark's Freshmen year of High School. And of course, with those expectations Nell and others had, it was expected for the Pink Princess and the Qaurterback turned War Hero to marry once he came back. And my was that going to be a huge surprise to everyone when that just wasn't going to happen when the time came. Especially as Lana planned to get the Hell out of Smallville once graduation came and went. Clark, like Lana, had been expected to act as normal as possible in order to blend in. All because he wasn't from Earth and had abilities because of it.

And part of blending in had meant he had to be a wallflower that didn't get involved in things much to his growing irritation over the years. Causing him to secretly rebel by doing things his parents, his dad especially, had yet to find out about. Such as telling Pete Ross about his true self early on in life and the boy acting completely surprised when the time came to 'officially' tell him after 'discovering' certain things. Lex Luthor was another Clark had chosen to rebelliously tell as he could see the bald billionaire was a kindred spirit. Something Lana had come to realize later on herself once she and Clark had had their reveal all talk in his Loft. Lex honestly hated his rich life and his father in particular for being such a bastard. And when Lucas had shown up, Lex had used the opportunity to say 'screw it' and go his own path.

One with out his father's influence and money that couldn't get him true happiness. He and Helen Bryce were also currently backpacking somewhere in South America for the fun of it. Clark wasn't a fan of the Farming life and like Lana, intended to get the Hell out of Smallville once Graduation came and went. And while he wasn't certain of what he intended to do, he knew he didn't want much to do with reporting. As while he liked doing it to a point at the school paper, it ultimately just wasn't him. The heroic save the day routine also wasn't something he wanted to do full time either. Clark didn't know what exactly he wanted aside from having Lana in his life and vice versa, but he knew what he didn't want. Luckily, Lana, Pete, and Lex supported this.

"Our final year of high school starts in a few days, Kal. I think with that being a thing, doing away with our public faces and showing who and what we really are would be a good idea." She stated while using his real name.

Something the two of them only did in private between themselves and with those who knew the truth of things. Clark, or rather, Kal, was silent for a few minutes. "Are you sure about this? It could cause one Hell of a headache."

Of course, he wasn't exactly adverse to causing a headache or two himself if need be. Lana just nodded, absolutely sure and even said as much. "Alright, you know I'm with you all the way no matter what."

Smiling, Lana turned around with his arms still around her and kissed him in a pleased matter. "This will be our year, Kal."

"Damn straight."

The two shared another kiss and when the time came for their final year of school to begin, preconceptions would be turned upside down for everyone who thought they knew the supposed Princess in Pink and the All-American Farm Boy. Forever altering many a relationship and not just at school but at home as well. And when the time for graduation came and went, the two packed what they wanted into Lana's ride and as well as a U-Haul and took off for New York to begin their futures together and no longer deal with people who couldn't let things go. Having figured New York to be as far from Smallville and Kansas as you could get and with no chance of running into anyone who was against their 'awakening' as it were.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Took me awhile to finish this one but I think it came out alright.**


	2. Van McNulty's Revenge

**Van McNulty's Revenge**

**Disclaimer: Takes places around the time of 'Obsession', but without Alicia going nuts.**

**Summary: Van McNulty breaks out of Belle Reeve and takes revenge on Clark and the town itself.**

* * *

For Van McNulty, luring Clark Kent miles away from Smallville to an old Power Plant near Metropolis had been all too easy to pull off. As it wasn't just the meteor rocks that were a weakness for him, but also the likes of Lana Lang considering his feelings for her. Getting ahold of the meteor rocks for his plan had been all too laughably easy for him and though it had taken a little trial and effort, Van had managed to put together his plan to finally do Clark in once and for all. From a safe distance, Van watched as the figure of his target appeared from a blur and then made his way inside the old power plant after a little video of his had played for the freak. He waited several minutes and once his video feed told him the freak was where he wanted him, he hit the button on his detonator and watched as the place blew sky high.

Allowing for him to have a very satisfied smirk on his face as he turned to his camera and spoke. "And that folks… Is the end of the biggest freak of them all, Clark Kent."

His video was shortly uploaded to the internet soon afterwards and it wasn't long before the Media got hold of it and shared it to every tv in their little part of the world. Those like Clark's parents, his friends, the Kawatche, and Alicia Baker all had been greatly horrified by what had happened. The Meteor Infected at Belle Reeve had all been overjoyed by the death of the one responsible for their captivity at the institution. But Van wasn't anywhere near done with his self appointed task of taking out the so called Meteor Freaks and anyone who allied with them as he'd spend several days terrorizing Smallville until he was finally stopped. "You're not gonna get away with this!" Screamed out Lana as she and various others including Alicia and the Kents stood their ground in the front yard of the Kent home.

"I think you'll find that I will because surprisingly, I've got a few friends on my side." Van told her with a smirk on his lips.

"Hate like yours won't last!" Alicia told him while preparing herself to port out as many people as she could in case things got truly ugly.

Van chuckled cruelly as he aimed his weapon at her but it began to burn in his hands moments later, forcing him to drop it with a hiss of pain. "Who did that!?"

"Me." Declared a cold voice, causing all to look upwards.

And seeing the rather wrecked figure of Clark Kent with red glowing eyes. "YOU!? I KILLED YOU!"

"If you're gonna kill someone, you really should make sure they are." Clark Kent told him coldly as he floated from the air.

Van aimed his weapon at him but Clark vanished before he could begin to shoot at him and moments later, saw the boy out cold on the ground as Clark landed and gazed at the fallen Van in a cold manner. No one was quite sure of what to do after that as sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This probably could be a lot better but for now, I just wanted to go with a teaser of sorts until I can find the time to actually expand on it to make a full on story.**


	3. Sam Phelan's Last Play

**Sam Phelan's **

**Last Play**

**Disclaimer: Because there's no way Phelan wouldn't have done something like this considering his claim of always being a step ahead.**

**Summary: ****As he told Clark once, Sam Phelan's learned to be a step or two ahead of everyone else.**

* * *

"Can someone explain to me why I'm getting a lot of odd looks from everybody?" Wondered aloud Clark Kent as he entered the room of the school newspaper known as 'The Torch.'

He stopped when he realized it wasn't just Pete and Chloe but also Lana and Whitney in the room as well. "You mean the 'Man Of Steel' doesn't know?" Asked Chloe bitingly, confusing Clark in the process.

"Know what? And why are you calling me that?"

Whitney chuckled ruefuelly. "Wow, Kent, I get you live on a farm and all but you really should try to pay attention to the news." The jock told him as he handed him a newspaper.

One that Clark quickly read and his eyes widened in surprise before lowering the paper. "You… You guys can't think this is real, right?"

"Considering the video footage that's out there too?" Pete asked him and Clark grew more alarmed.

"Yeah, come and see." Chloe told him and once at the computer, pointed out a few things to him as the others watched.

Allowing them to see him take on a look of horror and dread. "I guess now I know that you're more superman then man, Clark."

But Clark wasn't paying attention as the proof of his powers were now known to the world. An email notification then grabbed his attention and he hit it as it was from Phelan. Phelan's smug looking face then appeared shortly afterwards in a video. "_If you're watchin' this, kid, then that means you somehow got the drop on me. But in a way, its ME that got the last drop on YOU. Cause like I said, kid, I've learned to be steps ahead in the life I've led and I planned accordingly where you're concerned if it came down to it. Good luck to ya, cause you're gonna need it._" And with one last smug smirk from the dead and dirty cop, the screen went blank as Clark's face paled as anger bubbled to the surface.

He turned to look at the small group near him, each having looks on their faces that frightened him greatly. "The entire world knows about this now..."

"Well… Kansas does. But I can't believe you never told me, man! Think of all the money we could make! Hell, we could have probably used your powers to drive out the Luthors long before now!"

Clark could only stare at his best friend in shock and dismay before speeding off, unable to handle things anymore. And while Lana felt fearful of finally knowing Clark's greatest secret where his powers were concerned, another part of her felt her heart breaking for him. Knowing his life would be forever changed. "Guess I'll have to track him down for an interview then." Grumbled Chloe with a shake of the head, causing Lana and even Whitney to look at her in shock.

"Man, I know I have my issues with Kent and all, but that's just not cool. Hell, his powers makes so much sense as to why he's so damned closed off." Reprimanded the jock to both her and Pete before leaving.

But Pete's voice stopped him. "Since when did you care? We all know you've never liked him cause of how into Lana he is. And considering you managed to get the drop on him once with the Scarecrow thing, I'd figured you be happy you got some kind of inside track on him to make sure he can't be around Lana anymore."

Lana flushed at the thought of Clark's feelings for her as it hadn't taken a genius to know he liked her. That and locker room talk helped a great deal. Whitney turned to look at Pete for a moment. "I guess you could say I've grown up a little since then. You two might want to try it yourselves and THINK about why he kept his powers a secret." He said and walked off and Lana soon followed.

The young lady greatly unsure of things and even worried for how Clark's life might become now with his greatest secret exposed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Its entirely possible I made the teens a little too accepting.**


	4. The Child

**The Child**

**Disclaimer: Takes place during season 5 and somewhat explores the idea of Lana having gotten pregnant from all the times she and Clark slept together. Cause come on now, this was bound to have happened if they had chosen to go that route. Plus, I kinda doubt they slept just one time together while Clark was powerless.**

**Summary: Their deep passions for one another results in a big surprise for two small town lovers.**

* * *

"Clark, I'm back!" Announced Lana as she made her way up the steps of Clark's barn loft.

Or as it was sometimes called, 'The Fortress of Solitude'. She watched him jerk in surprise at her arrival, clearly having been engrossed in the book in his hands. Immediately, he got up and came over to her with a concerned look on his face. "What'd the doctor say? Is everything alright?" Came his concerned questions while holding her gently in his hands as carefully as he could.

Something Lana hated a great deal of as for a month, things had been truly wonderful between the two of them. Their relationship was finally going places she had long hoped for to happen but had started to fear wouldn't, Clark no longer seemed burdened by secrets. Secrets that kept him from being open with her for whatever reason. Secrets that made it seem as if he felt he had the weight of the world on his shoulders alone. And then… That bliss had ended when he was shot by a lunatic who wanted to destroy Smallville. It was only by a miraculous turn of events that the man she loves had been able to return to her. Even if he did look quite dirty and ruined where his clothes were concerned but she hadn't cared one bit about that.

As he was back in her life and that's all that mattered. But with his return, returned his state of mind of secrets, closed offness, and that damned weight of the world on his shoulders burden. Things she had grown to resent and even hate despite not having said a word about it to him or anyone else. And sometimes… She got the feeling Chloe somehow knew this deep secret of his considering how much closer the two seemed to be in recent times. Lana hadn't wanted to accuse either of anything but it was getting hard for her. But in recent times however, her mind had been taken from all that and on to another matter. Namely, feeling strangely sick at times until she finally went to a doctor about it to find out what was going on.

Lana flashed him a smile that she hoped was re-assuring. "Umm… Yeah, everything's okay. For the most part."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked her boyfriend in that concern of his.

Nervously, Lana bit on her lower lip before speaking. "Umm… Well… Its like this… I'm… Clark, I'm pregnant."

She watched as his eyes widened and took a few steps back as he paled. "Did you, did you just say what I think you said?" He asked of her in a hoarse voice.

His reaction making her worried and fearful as she nodded. "Yeah, we're having a baby."

"I… I need to sit down."

However, when he did so on the couch, he'd drop down on to it a little too heavily. Breaking it in the process. Not that he realized this as he tried to process the information Lana had just given him and was stared at by the girl he loves. _Part of the mystery of Clark Kent or just old age for that couch?_

Saying nothing, Lana sat down next to him and waited for him to come out of his shock.

* * *

**Author's Notes: As fun as this would be to fully explore, its gonna have to be part of this fic for now.**


	5. Rough Times

**Rough Times**

**Disclaimer: A more AU take on an idea or two of mine involving Clark's time away in Metropolis and his next two years in Smallville.**

**Summary: Clark's had a rough time of it in Smallville since returning home after his time in Metropolis.**

* * *

"You should quit while you're ahead, Kryptonian. For my success rate is second to only that of Lobo." Declared a massive orange skinned Alien by the name of G'roska to one Clark Kent.

G'roska being an interstellar bounty hunter and an oddity of his kind for his love of non peaceful ways. Clark just glared at the latest event to hit home. And it'd practically been his own fault as while during his time away and wearing a Red K ring, he'd gone to New York and forced Dr. Swann to help him send a message to the stars. A message asking for any information on his people and because it was Kal doing this, also asking about parties and fights and the like. Dr. Swann really hadn't been happy with him for this but his apology after the Red K was taken from him by his dad had softened the man towards him somewhat again. This and other things was why he pretty much nixed things between himself and Lana after he got back.

As not only was Kal a party animal and smooth with the ladies, but he also slept around with plenty of willing girls. Especially when he spun a sob story about how he got his horrible scar on his chest. He pretty much turned himself into a loner after coming back, keeping to himself much to the dismay of his former friends. Sure, he went to school and did his chores, but that was far as it went with socializing unless it was his parents or an occasional threat or conversation with Dr. Swann. Things between himself and Lana would even go further out the window as time went on when a girl Kal had married had shown up, irritated beyond belief by his 'abandoning' her. She hadn't endeared herself to anyone in town, especially his parents and Lana.

His relationship with his parents had gotten real rocky because of that and if it wasn't for his mom's dad, things at the Farm would be a whole lot worse. Something that had hurt his dad's pride a great deal but it was that or let the Farm go as no way was his dad going to let Lex help them out despite some attempts on Clark's part to get him to change his mind. Kal's wife and Lana would end up in a huge fight, partly because of Clark and because of her rotten attitude. Thankfully, he'd be able to divorce her with Lex's willing help after all was said and done. Even if the whole thing hadn't been legal since Kal Ellison wasn't a legal identity to begin with. Lana had lost, at least to him anyway, even more faith in him and kept her distance as he had reluctantly wanted.

Especially as the threats began to get more and more frequent thanks to his reaching out to the stars. Along with the occasional threat from a Kryptonite Infected individual or otherwise in town or outside of it on Earth. Lana had eventually found another to be with and while it had pained Clark greatly, her happiness was what mattered at the end of the day. Pete ended up having to move away because of a job offer his mom had gotten and Chloe was just a complete stranger to him by his Senior year. Which had brought a minor bright spot to Clark's rough times in the form of Alicia Baker. At least until the weirdness and danger in his life got to be too much for her and ended things with him. The bright smile that had been revived because of her had died effectively after that. Jor-El's revived harassment of him and meeting Chloe's cousin, Lois Lane were also factors that weren't good.

As Lois really didn't have a high opinion of the former King of Plaid and he could have cared less. Especially with how disrespectful she was about everything and that had launched an argument or two between the two that had required several to break them up because of how heated their arguments could get. Lois and Clark weren't allowed to be in close quarters with one another, which made things a bit tense when she showed up at the Kent Farm because his parents actually treated her like she was their own child. Something she'd never really had with her father and the fact he barely reacted to the relationship had hurt her greatly. Something Clark hadn't necessarily cared for and it was perhaps the only thing he and the stubborn Lane could reach an agreement on. And with Graduation coming close, Clark had seen it as another bright spot in his life next to his parents' support of him.

As it meant he would finally be free to leave and hopefully take the dangers he had foolishly brought to Smallville with him. Naturally, something would have to go and screw it up and it did so in the form of Clark's latest fight when G'roska showed up. Scaring the ever loving Hell out of many in the process when he arrived and attacked Clark. Who'd been in a rare good mood because of the Graduation ceremony. The fight had perhaps been the hardest one yet for the Last Son as G'roska's strength was perhaps on par with his own. "All I wanted was some answers about my people from before they died. NOT fights with people looking to take my head." Practically growled Clark as he clenched his bloodied fists.

"Not my problem, boy!" Another thing about G'roska was the fact he could move just as fast as Clark could for a being his size.

The fight would last another 10 minutes with Clark beating the ever loving Hell out of his opponent. Unfortunately however, G'roska would end it on his own terms when he detonated a suicide bomb that he kept close in the event it looked like he would ever lose. As he refused to have his perfect success rate be forever tarnished. The effects of the bomb proved to be rather devastating for Clark as it left him on the ground, unable to even get up and bloody all over with his clothing barely there. "Clark!" Screamed out Lana.

Even though he was certain his beaten consciousness was just playing cruel games on him. "Son! Hang on! We're gonna get you to a hospital!" His father's voice called out to him.

"O… Kay..."

He felt his hand be grabbed by ones smaller than his own but he could barely open his eyes to see who it was. "Oh Clark, I never should have let you push me away." Sobbed Lana.

For she had long seen it as a mistake on her part but had never been able to do anything about it with how he became more and more closed off. Alicia was of the same mind as she cried about how she shouldn't have left him when he needed her. Lex wasn't sure what to think as someone he still considered a best friend and brother in all but blood was a certifiable powerhouse but one who unfortunately was in a lot of pain. Martha was besides herself as sirens were heard in the distance. "Its… Its 'kay… Was, was my fault... Can rest now." Mumbled Clark raspily.

His words alarmed many, especially those of his heart as he finally passed out much to their increased alarm.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Glad I got this one out of my head. Even if I don't quite think it was what I had in mind but oh wells!**


	6. Having The Answers

**Having The**

**Answers, Yet**

**Still So Far Away**

**Disclaimer: Takes place in season 2's 'Rosetta' but goes AU after Clark's meeting with Dr. Swann. Also part of this AU is that Clark has yet to seriously try anything with Lana like asking her out on a date because of his inner conflict about not really knowing anything about himself.**

**Summary: He's finally gotten some answers, but with those answers, just comes more questions and an even bigger sense of loneliness.**

* * *

After Clark had finished talking with Dr. Swann, the young man had found himself with more questions. Ones he didn't think would be needed as he had earnestly hoped he'd finally have all the answers. But sadly it just wasn't meant to be for him in that area. Dr. Swann had given him a sympathetic look as he could tell the young man from the stars was rattled by what he'd told him. Swann himself wishing he'd had more answers for the amazing young man who'd been sent to Earth at such a young age. Clark had sped off for home and along the way, helped out in a few places but none of that had helped him with his over burdened mind.

Several questions burned through his mind, even after he arrived into the outskirts of Smallville and began to walk aimlessly about. Questions such as why send him to Earth to begin with and not somewhere else that probably had a decent idea about all things Krypton? Why couldn't his birth parents have found a way to come with him? What had happened to the planet of Krypton? Was there advanced warning? Were there others who might have been able to get away in time? Or perhaps had been away for some reason or another? Questions that he had no answers too and had the feeling he'd never truly know. And he hated it. The fact he still had no idea what his birth parents' names were bothered him greatly as did the other unanswerable questions.

Sure, he could take some comfort in the fact he finally knew his birth name but everything horrendously outweighed that. _Will I ever truly be at peace with myself? Because if I can't… I can't ever be with Lana or even anyone else. Secrets or not cause Lana or anyone else deserves better then that. I wish Kyla was still alive…_

His short lived friend and girlfriend's presence would have been a balm on him for certain…

His aimless wandering had attracted curious and concerned looks from various townsfolk, especially as it continued for hours and talk of it spread about like wildfire. Not that he realized this any due to his turmoil. A number of people were concerned as young Clark wasn't usually like this and despite certain attempts on their parts, his parents, Lex, Chloe, and Pete hadn't been able to find him. Almost as if something was preventing it or Clark himself was somehow doing it without meaning too. _Plaid's Champion_ was certainly a morose one and even if one didn't like him, they had enough sense to leave him be. Eventually, without his realizing, Clark found himself in a seat at the Talon. "Huh, figured he'd end up here sooner or later." Remarked a waitress by the name of Anna to Lana at the counter.

"What do you mean?" Wondered the cafe co-owner curiously while sending a worried look in Clark's direction due to how he was looking.

"You haven't heard? He's been wandering around town aimlessly for hours now. I think this is the first time he's actually stopped."

Lana was surprised by this and now knew that she hadn't just been hearing rumors about this. "I… I had heard rumors but I wasn't sure to believe them. I mean, Clark just wandering around like that? Its not really like him."

What's going on, Clark?

"You know what's even weirder? The fact his parents or his other friends haven't been able to find him." Anna told her and that worried Lana even more.

_Oh please no… Please tell me its not something Meteor related…_ She might not be much of a fighter but she'd be damned if any Meteor person tried to harm Clark.

The boy she had been slowly falling for for some time now and wished like crazy he would try something instead of being apart. She knew though from a conversation with him and one or two she had overheard that her heart's crush had no true clue about his origins and the sight of him now at one of the tables reminded her all too clearly of one particular night at her parents' graves. When he'd been utterly lost and dealing with a problem he hadn't ever really quite explained. Though the fact he was adopted may have had something to do with it. She often thought his troubles with knowing who he really was is why he never tried for more with her.

That he had briefly found something with Kyla Willowbrook had made her jealous yet happy he had found something with her. Even if it had been for such an unfortunately short time… "I'll talk to him as it looks like he needs it."

Anna smiled at her friend and boss. "If anyone can help out, I think you'd be the best fit for that." She told her with a wink that had Lana shaking her head with a mild blush on her cheeks.

Lana quickly made her way to Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder but didn't garner so much as a reaction from him. A frown appeared on her face at this and spoke up. "Clark? Are you okay?"

His head snapped up at her and he seemed rather surprised to see her. "L-Lana?" He then looked around and realized he was in the Talon.

"When… When did I come in here?"

Worriedly, Lana bit on her lower lip and pulled a chair to sit down in next to him. "Roughly 5 minutes ago. Is everything okay? You're not being attacked by someone with meteor abilities are you? They say you've been wandering around town for hours and your parents or friends can't seem to find you when they try."

Normally, that would have worried Clark but in that moment, he just couldn't care. Not when he had so much else on his mind. "No, I'm not being attacked. I swear. Just… Just have a lot on my mind." He replied with a heavy sigh and a slight quivering of his lower lip.

"What is it, Clark? You can tell me." Gently coaxed the young lady as she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

Letting out a shaky breath he spoke. "I met someone who, who had some answers about my past. But where I thought I'd finally have all the answers to my questions, I only found myself with more."

The waver in his voice was easily heard and if Lana wasn't mistaken, he was close to breaking down. A rarity in and of itself as her _Plaid Champion_ was practically a mountain. Always there with his presence and seemingly unbreakable spirit. _But even someone like Clark can't be that way forever…_

"I finally know my birth name, Lana, but I don't know the name of my parents or where their community was except for its name. Because its all gone. I'm, I'm alone and left with more questions then ever..." He so wanted to just spill everything but he couldn't.

Not when he was in a room full of people. Lana, realizing that it was perhaps best if they were somewhere more alone as her heart utterly broke for him, gently got him up the stairs and to the room that she sometimes slept in when she was too tired to get back to the Sullivans. And as if by magic once inside the room, he began to confess everything to her as he fell to his knees and wept. Wept for a people and a pair of parents he would never know, a people and planet who were somehow wiped out with no explanation. Lana was heavily stunned by all Clark spoke of but she wouldn't run from him, not when he needed her more than anything else. He may be an Alien from a planet that no longer existed, but it didn't matter to her.

Not when she had been coming to know him over the months since that night in the graveyard and falling for him. She came and knelt beside him and embraced him tightly as sobs racked his body. Doing so until he passed out in her arms and laying him down gently, Lana placed a quilt on him and joined him shortly after to provide as much comfort as she could as he slept once ensuring Anna and the others had things under control for the remainder of the night. After that night, things between Clark and Lana would finally begin to turn a page in their relationship thanks to her being there for him and not running away. Granted, he still had his issues but Lana loved him regardless.

Even if Chloe and Mr. Kent had their issues with the whole thing for one reason or another but neither could really care much about it.


	7. A Battle Most Intense

**A Battle**

**Most Intense**

**Disclaimer: Takes place an hour after the events of season three's 'Phoenix' with a take on an early arrival of Doomsday.**

**Summary: Clark faces his greatest battle yet with a monstrous creature.**

* * *

For a better part of the day, most of the country paid little attention to anything but their tv screens as they witnessed a hulking monstrosity tear its way through Oregon and into Idaho. Various law agencies and even the military had stepped into try and stop it to no avail with unfortunate losses of life. Some with powers, including a few strangely dressed ones like a winged man, got involved in the fight but they were no match for the creature. Those in Smallville finally became aware when the news reports began to take the place of their every day tv shows and the like. Horrifying all of them greatly in the process and in one particular household known as the Kent household, an argument was taking place.

One about whether or not Clark should risk his own life and in such a public way. "Dad! This isn't the time for that! Those people need help and I may be the only one who can stop that thing with my abilities!" Argued the young man as he and his parents witnessed the monstrous creature take several hits from a few tanks.

Only to shrug them off like it was nothing and proceed to tear into the tanks. The terrified cries of the soldiers within being all too easily heard. "Son! We just got you back! We can't lose you again!"

"And you and mom won't, dad. I will come back from this, I promise."

"Sweetheart, that may not be a promise you can keep." Martha told him worriedly with tears in her eyes.

"But I'll try my hardest. You both know I'd never be able to forgive myself if I didn't get involved." He told the two seriously and both had to admit defeat here and there.

Jonathan hugged his only son with tears in his eyes. "You do your hardest to take that thing out and come back to us, son. You hear me? You come back to us." The man told his son emotionally as Martha hugged her son.

"I will, I love you both so much."

And with a kiss to his weeping mother's cheek, Clark was gone from the house as Jonathan wrapped his wife in his arms as she cried into his chest. Fearful beyond belief that her baby boy may not survive this fearsome beast. For Clark, he poured his all into his speed to get to where the fight was taking place. Perhaps going faster then the time he went for the doctor who had momentarily been able to save Ryan. But he would not stop as doing so would perhaps be costly. He finally made it just as the beast was attempting to cross the border into Utah and putting all he had into it, struck out at the creature in its jaw with a mighty blow from his fist. Sending the thing flying backwards into a 2 story building.

Many were greatly surprised by this, especially those who thought they knew him like Lana, Chloe, and Lex. For Lana though, things finally began to make so much sense about why he was so secretive and closed off. Along with being so afraid as to only keep her at arm's length from him. "Oh Clark…" Murmured the girl sadly.

Clark himself was breathing heavily with sweat on his face thanks to the run he'd just done. Even rubbing on his bleeding knuckles as that hit to the thing had actually hurt! "Where the Hell did you come from!?" Wondered a General by the name of Sam Lane.

"Kansas, Sir."

"And why the Hell weren't you here sooner!?"

"Because, my town is only just now hearing about what's been going on, Sir."

A scoff came from the winged man nearby who had clearly seen better days thanks to how beat up he looked. "Leave it to the news to be that crappy." Remarked the figure scornfully.

Before anything could be said to that, rumblings from the ruined building, as well as growls were heard. "That can't be possible." Muttered a worried Lane.

"Considering you've practically thrown everything but the Nukes at that thing, I'd say it is." Grumbled the winged figure known to some as Hawkman.

He ignored the glare from the good General as Clark prepared himself for whatever was about to happen. "Sir, you and your men need to evacuate the area immediately. Along with any innocents that might be in the area."

The good General didn't like getting that order that much. "Kid, despite your impressive display, I'm the one who gives the orders around here!"

"Then give the order to evacuate! I'll hold that thing off long enough for you to do so!" Argued Clark just as they had to duck some flying debris as the beast came from the rubble.

Terrifying many as it did so. Terror that only increased when the creature roared at him and even spoke in a gutteral voice. "_**KRYPTONIAN!**_"

Clark narrowed his eyes but didn't have time to do much else as the creature showed off an impressive display of speed that forced him into action. Barely preventing the General and Hawkman from being hurt. A shockwave erupted from their connected blows that blew the two men and even several others backwards. "General! Evacuate, now! I've got this!"

Seeing that he had no choice and hating it a great deal, Lane begun to do so as the battle began to heat up with blow after blow that was practically felt by the evacuaters. Lane looked back and spoke. "Good luck, kid."

The fight proved to be a vicious and bloody one and it was rapidly apparent to those watching that while the kid could clearly go toe to toe with the creature, the creature's more raw savagery gave it the edge in the fight. Their savage fight had already wrecked one small Utah town and it'd be years before it'd be able to truly recover if it was ever able to do so. Clark's friends and family had never seen him look as bruised and bloody until this moment. His body clearly hurting but never the less, unwilling to give up as it could mean horrible consequences if he were to do so. At one point, viewers would even hear him tell the creature that being able to go all out like he was doing was the first time he'd ever done so.

Likening his situation to being like a Bull in a China Shop that had to be extremely careful or otherwise things would break. Even Clark himself was clearly surprised by the amount of power he was showing and continued to show. And for someone like Lana, this made so much sense on why he kept to himself and was so careful. Even if he thought he was being successful in not showing that when he wasn't. His 'friends' in Metropolis were all cheering him on, hoping he'd beat the freak so that they could hook up with him and have a huge party to celebrate his victory. Of course none of this mattered to the monster as it only wanted to destroy and end lives. Especially the Kryptonian's before it. The battle continued on, even as the sky turned dark thanks to the passage of time.

But even for Clark, this was starting to prove to be too much for him. Even feeling like he was beginning to truly tire for the first time ever in his life. He didn't really count the time he had lost his powers thanks to Eric. His tiring body told him he needed to try and find a way to end the fight soon. Even if that meant taking the thing's life but such a thing was horrible to him. _If I don't stop this permanently… He'll keep going as he's not even tired. Not I'm like I'm starting too…_

For Clark however, the decision to end the creature would be forced when he went after a small girl who had been lost in the shuffle of an evacuation. Forcing him to his limit as he poured all he had into his speed to reach the beast and carry it into the air. His desperation making him not realize then and there that he was for all intents and purposes flying. Clark kept the monster in a tight bearhug as he flew the two of them up into the atmosphere, his body hurting like never before as the beast laid blow after blow on him with its bone like spikey plated elbows. May God forgive me…

Twisting himself and the creature, the two began to plummet back down to the Earth. Heat forming around them and making them look like a falling star or a meteor as they descended to Earth. The roar of the beast ringing painfully in his ears as he kept a tight grip on it as best as he could despite his weakening body thanks to the hours of fighting and all the blood loss he was experiencing. As they fell, the sight of Alaska's highest Mountain known as Denali could be seen. The very same Denali that the two would impact with and destroy a good portion of it with their arrival as a resounding boom came from it.

The large amount of dust and snow floating about leaving for a very uncertain outcome much to the fear of those watching.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yep, I know, I'm cruel for leaving it as a cliffhanger like that.**


	8. When A Summer Romance Goes Bad Part 1

**When A **

**Summer Romance**

**Goes Bad**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: After watching a couple of clips featuring Maxima, this little gem came to mind. Set between seasons 1 and 2.**

**Summary: A Summer of Lovin' turns nasty between a couple of super powered teenagers.**

* * *

"You miserable, insolent jerk!" Screamed out a strikingly beautiful Redheaded teenaged girl.

Right before she tossed a car door at the object of her ire. Namely, one Clark Kent, resident of Smallville, Kansas. And a child of the stars himself. Clark dodged it and winced when it smashed into a window. "Maxima! Please! Just calm down, okay!? Because I seriously think you're over reacting!"

"Ooh… He definitely shouldn't have said that. Not when she's THAT pissed." Remarked Lex Luthor with a wince to Pete Ross and Lana Lang. Both also agreeing a great deal with his remark.

Whom like him and others, were looking at the train wreck before them and unable to turn away from it. "Over reacting!? OVER REACTING!?"

All watched as the Princess of the alien planet known as Almerac sped at Clark and made him double over with a well placed blow to the stomach. "Damn!" Shouted Pete wide eyed.

"How's that for over reacting!? We are Soul Mates, Kal-El! How can you resist my offer to return with me to Almerac and be by my side!? How!? Especially after all we've done since my arrival here!? Our walks, our talks, our many deeply passionate moments!? All things that would be spoken of for centuries to come!"

"Other then being a completely dominating bitch?" Wondered Alicia Baker in a soft voice to a fellow teenager.

One who tended to look like a nervous wreck a majority of the time when not at home thanks to his special sense of inbuilt Radar. He twitched at her words and hoped like Hell the Princess from another planet didn't turn her ire on them!

Near the beginning of the Summer, the people of Almerac had revealed themselves to Earth, mostly because a Kryptonian signal had been discovered coming from the planet. One that led their princess, one Maxima, right to Clark after witnessing him use his speed in Metropolis. Who'd just come from visiting Chloe and being dumped by her due to certain fears and the like she had. It had been a shock to many in Smallville that Clark was an Alien but eventually, they got over it. Especially those who considered him a friend. For Clark, finally having the answers to a few of his questions had left him happier then he'd ever been. Even if it had come with the knowledge he was the last of the Kryptonian race.

Maxima had pretty much pursued him with no intention of being rejected by him. Even being left in Smallville by her parents for the Summer so that she and her newfound love could spend time together. Her personality and unwaveringly relentless pursuit meant Clark hadn't had a chance in Hell to resist her. Especially when she played on his fears of being alone and used the right words to sway him to her side. Things had been okay for a time, even if Clark's parents weren't necessarily a big fan of the Princess' thanks to her attitude. But over time, Clark found himself realizing that Maxima just wasn't for him. At least as she was now anyhow. She'd gotten especially possessive of him once they had slept together. An event that had freaked out many considering the numerous mini-quakes their passions had caused. Things would come to a head as the last days of Summer vacation began to make their way for all concerned.

For it was also time for Maxima to return to Almerac and she fully intended for Clark to come. And once back home, the two would be married. Completely forgetting the fact that Clark should have a say in things thanks to her spoiled attitude. Needless to say, Clark himself was very resistant to the idea of leaving his adopted planet and his family. Along with the fact he still felt quite strongly about Lana and the fact she hadn't turned him away because of his heritage gave him some small measure of hope. Naturally, because of Maxima's spoiled attitude, she really wasn't too pleased with him and it showed. Most expensively so with the property damage she was causing in her anger.

Standing up to his full height while rubbing his aching stomach gingerly, the young Last Son of Krypton looked at his now definitely for sure ex. "Because, Maxima, MY place is HERE. You forget I have every right to a say in things just like you do. I may care for you, but I'm not ready for marriage as I'm still too young for such a thing." He told her irately.

"He might have thought about that before he slept with her." Muttered Pete to Lana.

"She did take advantage of him so its not entirely his fault." Defended the girl of her _Plaid Sentinel_.

Maxima narrowed her eyes at her lover, he whom would be King to her Queen when the time came. "Either own up to how unreasonable you're being, Maxima, or go home. Cause I'm staying right here."

Letting out a scream of anger, she rushed him, only to get hit in the stomach herself. "Argh!"

In return, Clark himself received an unfortunate blow to his crotch that had every male in the vicinity wincing in sympathy for him. "Mostly invulnerable or not, he's gonna be feeling that one for years!" Lex said with a cringe.

Seeing her chance, the Princess of Almerac grabbed Clark by the head, kissed him soundly, and then proceeded to bash his face into the concrete repeatedly. "Changed your mind yet, Kal!?"

Whatever his response was, it didn't please the girl. No sir, not one bit. And so, to show her displeasure, she broke his left arm. Eliciting a scream of pain from her reluctant would be Husband. "Staying here on this Mudball does you no favors, my Kal! Please, realize this! You are destined to rule at my side, not be amongst the common rabble!"

"Ooh, that youngster needs a paddlin!" Hissed an old lady irately.

And she wasn't the only one annoyed with the arrogant Princess' words either. Quicker then the eye could blink, Clark spun around and grabbed his ex's wrist. The very same one that always had the same jewelry on it and squeezed it with his un-injured hand. Everyone watched as Maxima's eyes widened in horror. "This is goodbye, Maxima. You might want to do some growing up." He told her.

"WHAT!? NO! KAL!" Screamed the Princess and before the pull of the portal that had opened up behind her thanks to her jewelry had caused, she would deck him as hard as she could in her anger.

Not really thinking about it in the process and sending him flying through a wall and out of another one. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

And with that, she was gone and miles away to where the ship waiting for her in space was at. Leading to a very miserable crew that had to deal with an irate as can be Princess. From where Clark was, he could only smile in happiness despite the pain he felt. "I'M FREE!"

No one remarked on the amount of sobbing he was doing when they came upon him. Or the numerous times he repeated that he was free while doing said sobbing. _I wonder how much time I should give him before trying my luck?_ Wondered Lana to herself as Pete and Lex helped their mutual friend up.

Or tried too at least as he was still too absorbed in the fact he was free from Maxima finally.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, this was fun to write!**


	9. Discovering My Origins

**Discovering My Origins**

**Disclaimer: This is a crossover of sorts between Smallville and the Arrowverse, only the Particle Accelerator went off in 1989 and was wide spread of the whole planet where its effects are concerned.**

**Summary: The arrival of the Kryptonian race in search of one of their own brings forth answers to one particular individual.**

* * *

For weeks, two members of the Kryptonian race known as Jor-El and Lara searched dilligently for their missing son, Kal-El. Who'd been stolen from them on orders by a former friend of theirs by the name of General Dru-Zod. The big reveal of Aliens truly existing had prompted the worlds of the government to give whatever aide they could. If only in the hopes it would allow them to reap the benefits of such a thing. But so far, nothing had turned out yet and the Els were beginning to despair while one young boy by the name of Clark Kent from Smallville, Kansas, wanted to go and see if he was the one they were looking for. But so far, his parents, his father especially, weren't too willing to allow it.

"Clark… I know you don't like the idea of it, but you're gonna have to go against their wishes if you want to truly know if you are the one they seek." His girlfriend, Kyla Willowbrook of the Kawatche people, told him as she watched him pace about in an angry manner after having another argument with his parents about the whole thing.

Kyla, having heard the legend of Naman growing up, believed Clark to be him and even had told him as much while telling him of the legend as well. Something he wasn't too certain about as it seemed a little out there but then again, since it kind of mirrored him in a way where his gifts were concerned, it was at the same time, not that out there. His parents, while they deeply loved him, feared for what could happen to him if he was discovered. They also believed this whole Kryptonian thing to be nothing more than some kind of elaborate hoax and that was another reason Jonathan refused to let him go and seek them out at the United Nations building.

Letting out a sigh as he stopped pacing and looked at his girlfriend, Clark knew he was right and said as much. "If I don't try, I'll never know and I'll hate that for the rest of my life." He said anxiously.

Kyla stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Then go. If I'm asked, I'll just tell them you and Lex went off to Metropolis."

"Oh, sure, get me in even more trouble why don't you." Mock grumbled the boy with a smile on his face as she smiled as well with a chuckle.

"It is a favorite past time." She said cheekily, making him roll his eyes fondly before kissing her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, go get your answers."

Smiling in appreciation, Clark sped off, leaving his girlfriend behind in his Barn Loft. "Good luck, baby." She murmured softly before leaving the Loft herself to head on home.

A Little While Later

Winded, Clark arrived at the United Nations building that was essentially the headquarters for the search for the missing child known as Kal-El. There were thousands waiting for their chance to know if they were the one the Kryptonians were searching for but Clark didn't have time to wait and sped carefully into the building and arrived right in front of the two known as Jor-El and Lara. Startling them and several others in the process. "I think I may be the one you're searching for. I've got speed, I'm invulnerable, my eyes shoot heat, I have a lot of strength, and my powers come from the Sun."

Something he'd found out the hard way when the Sun had some issues going on awhile back. Jor-El and Lara looked at him and then at one another before looking to him again. "How do we know you aren't lying to us, boy?" Asked the man gruffly.

"I did just speed in front of you."

"Yes, but there are others who possess this ability from our understanding." Lara told him.

Clark just sighed. "Look, all I'm asking for is a chance, okay? If this doesn't work out, I'll personally apologize to everyone here and never show my face outside of where I live ever again." He told them earnestly.

Jor-El narrowed his eyes at the boy and decided to go for it. If only to get him on his way. "Very well, place your hand on the bio-scanner and let's get this over with."

Nervously, Clark did so and the scanner did its thing and then… It turned green. Making the couple and several others look at him sharply. "Aunt Lara!?" Asked a nearby Kara in shock.

"Umm…"

"By Rao!" Shouted Jor-El as Lara rushed around the table and hugged her baby boy with tears coming down her face.

"WE'VE FOUND OUR SON!" Shouted Jor-El in stunned disbelief and happiness.

Mutterings of shock were heard followed shortly after by cheers and word was quickly spread to those outside and by those who were representatives of their respective media outlets. Jor-El and Kara both joined in on the tearful but heartfelt reunion as Clark found himself greatly relieved that he finally knew where he came from.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Aren't family reunions great?**


	10. Out Of The Shadows

**Out Of**

**The Shadows**

**Disclaimer: This is primarily just something I wanted to get out of my head. Maybe I'll do more with it, maybe I won't. But for now, this is just a one-shot. Set in an alternate timeline after season 5's 'Void' as Lana chose to leave Smallville and return to that Art School in Paris and has yet to come back. Takes place after season 9's 'Roulette' episode. Clark and Lois have tried dating but it never worked out but are still good friends.**

**Lana has her season 8 hairstyle in this. Which admittedly, I seriously like. Clark's been learning how to fly. Clark kept wearing eyeglasses since season 3 as well. Since that's honestly when he should have started instead of waiting too late to do so in season 10.**

**Summary: Lana catches sight of an old love coming out of the shadows to save their hometown from a robotic menace on the news.**

* * *

"Lana! You should come and see the news!" Called out a good friend and room mate of Lana's by the name of Jeannette.

"Why? What's going on?" Called back Lana from her work room.

One she used for art and design creating. "Your old hometown's apparently been taken over by Cybermen wannabes!"

That made Lana's eyebrows raise and for her to come into the living room. "Hah! Whoever designed them is going to be sued for copyright infringement!" Her friend said with a disdainful sniff.

Lana grinned as she knew her friend was a huge Doctor Who fan and paid attention to the news. Learning that in record time, the whole town of Smallville had managed to be taken over by robotic menaces that normal means of weaponry couldn't stop. And worst of all, they had somehow erected a force field to keep outsiders from getting in. Although, it only reached so high, leaving an entrance from the air that they guarded heavily. "Well… This is a new one."

Sure, there had been a lot of strangeness in Smallville, not to mention two Meteor Showers as well for that matter. But this had definitely taken the cake! Both girls watched as the reporters talked of a lone crop duster plane flying over the over taken town. "Oh no." Murmured Lana and her friend had to agree.

As that poor soul was surely doomed! They all watched as the flyer did his best to avoid being taken down by the robotic sentries, even somehow destroying them but it was fruitless in the end as he and his plane were destroyed in an explosion. But the girls and everyone else watching would be largely surprised when the flyer of the plane dropped out of the explosion and began to drop like a lead weight. But he wasn't dead as he was also fighting against the robotic sentries and when the cameras managed to get a decent close up thanks to their zoom features, Lana couldn't help but widen her eyes in shock. "C-CLARK!?"

Jeannette turned to her shocked and surprised friend. "That is your Clark? The one foolish enough to break your heart?"

Lana could only nod dumbly as she watched the man that she realized she still felt a great deal for fight off the menaces. For she knew his face like she knew the back of her hands. Shooting fire from his eyes, somehow blowing them back with his breath alone, destroying them with his bare hands and even making himself into something resembling a mini-tornado with blasts of fire coming from him. All while dressed in black and wearing a very noticeable symbol on his chest. "He… He's the Blur!"

"So it would seem, my friend, so it would seem."

Jeannette remained quiet after that, knowing nothing she could say would help. For she knew her friend, her best friend, even, was having trouble with the fact her heart's desire that never ended despite other men having been in her life for brief periods of time, had kept his abilities from her. "I… How could he keep this from me? How could he not trust me? I would never have turned him away!" Near whispered the unhappy budding Fashion Designer and Artist.

It was especially crushing that she would only find out because of the fact he was seen on the news of all things. She barely registered her best friend's hand on her shoulder as she watched the events play out before her. "Jeannette… I need to pack a bag."

"You really think that is wise?"

"I do. Because Clark and I need to have a very important conversation."

And she just knew he was going to get past this. Much like he always did with everything else. "I almost pity the near legendary Blur then." Said Jeannette with a smirk on her beautiful features.

"He'll need a miracle by the time I'm done with him." Lana told her seriously.

Both girls watched Clark as he fought the menaces, and even begun to fly after some shaky struggles with doing so. Which was a little amusing to Jeannette for that matter. And in true fashion as Lana knew would happen, he'd save the day in the end. Afterwards, she quickly begun to pack while her best friend made arrangements for her return to Smallville. Where a very important talk would be had.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I have another version of this that would take place in season 6 after her and Lex are (Shudder) married. But it would feature Clark, Oliver, and his team.**


	11. In Secret

**In Secret**

**Disclaimer: Just a little thing I thought up.**

**Summary: Clark and Lana have a very big secret of their own. (An alternate take on things between seasons 2 and 3 and even after the third season.)**

* * *

**Backyard Of The Luthor Mansion**

"Chloe offered to provide me comfort again, today." Murmured Clark as he and Lana cuddled up in a large hammock somewhere on the grounds of the backyard of the Luthor Mansion.

Both in a state of undress after another bout of passionate love making an hour before. "Oh? And whatever did you do this time to deny her what she wants?"

"Oh, you know, the usual I need to be alone to think about things for awhile in my Loft stuff. Then I left and super sped my butt away before she could try 'convincing argument' number 2." He told her with a chuckle as he kissed her on the top of her head.

She snuggled deeper against his side in a pleased manner. "I suppose I'll be hearing all about it later tonight." Lana replied in mock regret and feeling his body shake lightly in laughter.

"You know, eventually, we're gonna have to stop with all this cloak and dagger stuff, Clark." She said seconds later.

Cloak and dagger that had begun months ago during the Summer when his Kal persona had randomly called her out of the blue, leading her to come to him in Metropolis and in so doing, learning everything about him. And while she'd been upset with him at first, and even managed to convince him to take the stupid ring off, the two had decided to play a bit of deception as they got back together. Deception against Chloe that is thanks to the fact neither wanted her interfering in their lives again as a couple. That, and the fact a spy of Lex's (who also knew the secrets by now at this point) had told the two secretive love birds that Chloe was spying on Clark for her father. The two had chosen to hide their relationship from everyone but the Metropolis crew and Lex after he returned from the dead.

Often hanging around in the mansion or at Club Atlantis or elsewhere in Metropolis for some alone time with one another. Not wanting to deal with Chloe's jealousy and inability to understand Clark only saw her as a friend. And even that he was seeing her as less of these days. In public, Clark and Lana acted like a pair of exes that went back and forth with one another. Acting as if Clark's inability to trust her with everything was the big problem between the two of them. Sarah Conroy was also actually the only other person other then Lex in Smallville that even knew the truth of things and had promised to keep things quiet. Especially after Clark had saved her from her Uncle. Granted, the only real issue the couple had had was a certain Magnetic kid when he screwed with her mental state to get her to be with him.

Said kid was enjoying the hospitality of Belle Reeve with a pair of broken legs thanks to an angry Clark. Clark and Lana's support of Lex also meant he didn't get screw balled by his own dad. Who was now enjoying the hospitality of prison for all his crimes. Clark willingly putting the fear of God in that man also kept him from retaliating against any of them as well. Another problem the couple had had was Jor-El's little plan to trick him into returning to him with some girl who wasn't who she thought she was. Clark had threatened to have another Kryptonite Key made and used on the wall if he wasn't left alone by his biological father.

And Jor-El, not wanting to test his son on that, chose to leave him be for the time being. It probably didn't help that Clark had even threatened to firebomb the caves to get him to leave him alone if the key thing didn't work. "Hmm… We do have one more year of high school and then we'll be done with having to worry about Chloe and her reactions. Maybe Alicia'll be willing to play the distraction with her again?"

Lana laughed as she recalled several times Alicia had expressed 'interest' in Chloe in order to keep her from getting near Clark when she was feeling a strong urge to pursue him. It had freaked her out each time Alicia had done it and would make her forget all about going after Clark. "Nah, she's actually dating someone now so I doubt she'll be willing." She told her boyfriend.

"She is!? Since when!?"

As how had he missed that where their friend was concerned!? Clark's reaction amused his girlfriend and he tickled her a little as payback. "Hee hee! About a month ago! His name's David and he seems like a really nice guy." Informed the young woman with a smile on her lips.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to meet this guy myself to see if he's actually good for her."

Lana swatted his chest with a glare. "Don't you even dare, Clark Kent! Or I might let Alicia teleport you above Crater Lake!" Of course, it wouldn't be the first time either as their teleporting friend had done it twice so far!

Once to annoy him and the second because he'd managed to unintentionally annoy the girl a great deal. "Okay! Chill! I'll leave it alone!"

"Good. I knew you could learn." Teased Lana.

"I'll show you learn." Mock grumbled her heart's captor and then left her breathless with a kiss.

She recovered seconds later with a slight groan from her lips. "I hate it when you do that."

"Nah, ya don't."

The fact he resisted the urge to nibble on her lower lip when she fake pouted at him made him realize he had some will power after all where his girlfriend was concerned! "Love you."

"Love you, too, Lana."

"But I don't want to hide us anymore, Clark. If Chloe can't handle it, that's her problem. Not ours. We shouldn't have to hide what we have because of her."

Of course they'd then have to deal with Nell as word would undoubtedly reach her in some manner. But that would be a bridge to cross later when the time came. Why she couldn't get over a break up that happened years ago was beyond either of them and it was highly unfair she took her issues out on Clark. Something the young Last Son was about ready to make his feelings known about to the older woman. Clark sighed. "Can I think about it? Or at least talk with Pete about it first to see his reaction? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure he'll be happy but probably also pissed for awhile cause we kept things from him."

"On one condition." She replied with a glint in her eyes.

One that had him curious. "And that is?"

"You make me yours all over again in bed." She told him and kissed him deeply.

Once they parted, he grinned widely in an eager manner. "Challenge accepted!"

A loud squeal came from her lips as he sped the two of them to the room Lex had given them in the mansion. Said challenge would be one Clark would pull off much to his and Lana's mutual pleasure. Pete would be fairly unhappy for a bit but would gradually get passed it. Though it would take him longer to get passed the news of Lex knowing Clark's secret and had protested more than once about his parents not knowing that particular tidbit. But he never said anything to them as it was Clark's place in the end to do so. And on the first day of their Senior year, Clark and Lana would reveal their relationship to everyone much to Chloe's immense displeasure.

Displeasure that would see her cutting ties with the two and even Pete as she was just done with the whole thing. This wouldn't necessarily bother the couple but it sure did Pete as it meant they wouldn't have to deal with her and her jealousy again. Leaving them to be happy without the worries of a jilted individual.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Liked, disliked? Let me know!**


	12. Over Protective Boys

**Over Protective Boys**

**Disclaimer: A fun little idea I came up with involving the men in Chloe's life being a little over protective of her when it comes to her and other boys.**

**Summary: The problem with having so many guys in her life that were either a friend, not even close to a friend, or a family member, was the annoying over protectiveness card of theirs.**

* * *

"LEX! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Yelled out Clark as he barged into the Library where Lex Luthor was usually always found.

Kyla Willowbrook-Kent following behind in an exasperated manner as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Lex looked up at his best friend and brother in all but blood, things he still thought despite the fact they had their issues at times. "Okay… What is it?"

"Its Chloe."

"Lex, its nothing, Clark's just being unnecessarily over protective." Broke in Kyla with a glare towards her husband.

Whom she had just finished having a Honeymoon with prior to coming to see Chloe at the Daily Planet. Where Clark had met up with Chloe while she was off doing something for her grandfather. Something that was clearly a mistake to let him go off and do on his own since it let him meet the new guy who was apparently in Chloe's life now. "I am not!"

Lex frowned as he stood up and came around the table to be in front of his brother. "What is it? Is she hurt? In need of money!?"

"No. Its worse than that. She… She has a boyfriend, Lex." Explained Clark grimly.

Making his friend back away in stunned shock as Kyla groaned. "You're certain of this?"

"I saw him with my own eyes when I went to see her at the Planet. And worse yet, he's the sort who clearly is quick to be jealous thanks to possible self esteem issues." Clark replied dead seriously.

"I see… Then you know what we need to do?"

"I do. We must summon the others."

"Oh for the love of everything, you two are taking this way too seriously." Groaned Kyla.

But neither paid that any mind as they began to make a few calls. _I better warn Chloe and Jimmy._

Clark, knowing his wife better then just about anybody, arranged for her to be tied to a chair without worrying about Lex's reaction since he had known for some time now and took her cell phone. Much to Jonathan Kent's annoyance that is. "What!? Clark! Let me out of this, right now!"

"We can't have you interfering in our mission to keep Chloe safe from men."

Kyla narrowed her eyes at her darling husband. "If you do this, you're on the couch for a month!"

"We all must make sacrifices for the greater good." He intoned seriously.

Even if the thought of being on the couch for a month had no appeal to him whatsoever! "_Clark!_"

"The greater good!"

Kyla literally growled at her husband but it did no good as he and Lex ran off while doing their calls. "Does he not remember I can easily shift into my Wolf form to escape this!? CLARK! GET BACK HERE! CLARK!"

**Sometime Later**

Jimmy awoke with a groan, only to realize he was no longer at the Planet. But instead, in a room he didn't recognize. "Do you know why you're here?" Came the voice of Clark Kent as he stepped into the light with a solemn look about himself.

"Umm… No. Not really."

_Oh God, I knew it! I knew he wasn't happy with me being with Chloe!_

"IS THAT RIGHT, SOLDIER!?" Yelled a voice from near his ear that made him jump in fright but being unable to leave his chair thanks to being tied up!

He took note of the balding figure that had just yelled in his ear and easily saw that he was in a Military outfit. "Who, who are you?"

"Me? I'm General Sam Lane of this Country's God given Army, son. And I'm also Chloe's Uncle." Replied the man with a glare.

One that nearly made Jimmy wet his pants! "Ch-Chloe n-never mentioned you."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised, son. Just like we're not so surprised she didn't mention you either to us."

"She didn't?" Asked the young man in a hurt tone of voice.

"That's right. Mostly because she knows how we feel about her dating boys." Came the voice of Gabe Sullivan as he stepped into the light.

"I'm her father by the way."

Jimmy gulped as he grew even more nervous over the whole thing. "Is this, is this some kind of hazing thing? I mean, I knew you seemed kinda jealous of me, CK, but I didn't think you'd do this!" Protested the young man at Clark.

"Jimmy, I have _NOTHING_ to be jealous of. I'm a married man after all! A newly, _happily_, married man. Chloe's like a sister to me as it is." Informed the Last Son in annoyance.

And even if he didn't feel that way towards Chloe and wasn't married, he_ still_ wouldn't be jealous! "Hmm… Says here that this young man before us is actually known as _Henry_ Olsen instead of _Jimmy_ Olsen." Declared Lionel Luthor as he stepped into the light with a folder in his hands.

"Is that right? Cause that sounds like something you'd do, Lionel." Jonathan Kent remarked as he appeared.

Lionel merely shrugged, knowing it was quite true and pointless to deny. "Yes, well, I have reasons for it. Though I can't imagine why this young man with us would do such a thing."

"Yeah, as I can't imagine a name like Jimmy would melt the hearts of girls everywhere." Remarked Lex as he appeared.

"Why am I getting the third degree!? What did I do to you guys!? And yeah, I prefer to go by my brother's name because it sounds cooler, okay!?" Yelled out Henry as he struggled to get free to no avail.

General Lane got in the young Henry's face with a look that would make 10 babies cry all at once. "You're getting the third degree because you are dating Chloe! A thing we do not condone because boys are not trustworthy enough to be with her! And now that we know you are lying about yourself, that's doubly more of a thing! She is a national treasure that must be protected at all costs!"

The others all nodded in grave agreement. "Don't… Don't you think you're being a little… I don't know… Over protective?" Henry asked weakly while thinking these guys were just insane!

"NO!" Replied the group all at once.

"We've also got a list of reasons for why dating with our little Reporter isn't allowed." Lionel told him as he brought up a stack of papers.

"You guys are insane! I love Chloe, okay!? And she loves me! Or at least I think she does! But the fact is, you guys need serious help! As Chloe DOESN'T need you guys protecting her when she's an adult!"

Gabe then got in his face with what looked to be a crazed look about him. "WRONG! SHE IS MY LITTLE GIRL! BOYS ARE BAD FOR HER! ESPECIALLY ONES WHO LIE TO HER ABOUT THEIR REAL NAMES, MISTER!"

_I wish I never got out of bed today._

"We aren't leaving this spot until you realize how vital it is that Chloe is untouched by boys." Clark told him from his spot.

"Then I guess we're gonna be here awhile cause I'm not giving up on my girl. This is my second chance!"

The boys all looked at one another, each realizing just how serious this whole affair was. But before anything could be said, the doors from nearby opened, shining light on the room. And the ones who opened the door? Was none other then the women the boys knew. Such as Martha Kent, Lois and Lucy Lane, Kyla Willowbrook-Kent, Chloe Sullivan, and Lana Lang. And they were all _VERY_ unhappy! Chloe most especially! "You… You jerks!" Screamed out the Blonde irately.

"N-Now, sweetie." Began Gabe nervously.

"Nuh-uh! You guys kidnapped my boyfriend and this is exactly why I never tell any of you anything about me and guys!"

"God, I love you, Chloe."

"Love you too, Jimmy."

"His real name's Henry!" Yelled out Jonathan.

"Sweetie, we don't care. And besides, Chloe knew that already."

"But for now, we're all very unhappy with you boys." Lana said.

"And daddy, we have to ensure you all learn a very valuable lesson." Lois added with the girls nodding in agreement.

The General, along with Lionel and Clark, showed what idiots they were by saying they weren't afraid. "Oh, you will be, Naman, you will be."

The screams that resulted from the fury of the women could be heard for miles and the boys would all learn the very valuable lesson of never doing anything like they'd done today ever again. And Henry? He'd milk the whole thing for all it was worth.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so this is pretty silly and took me awhile to finish cause half the time the willingness to write it wasn't there. Glad its done though! Another reason I only originally left this one posted on AO3 is cause by the end of it, I started to feel like it was a little petty on my end where this idea was concerned.**


	13. Squeak!

**Squeak!**

**Disclaimer: Just a silly thing that came to me recently. Takes place in an AU where there was no Jor-El drama in season 2 and Clark and Lana are happy as can be.**

**Summary: Clark's got a new chair in the Torch office and Chloe's not thrilled with it.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Groaned out Chloe Sullivan as she came to the counter at the Talon.

Lana raised her eyebrows at this. "Something wrong, Chloe?"

The Blonde looked up at her friend and sister. "Yes! And his name is Clark Kent!" She declared irately.

That declaration made the Brunette Barista rather curious! "And why is that exactly? Is this because he and I are together?" She asked in slight annoyance.

"Hah! No! That I've come to reluctantly accept. But this? Ohh, I can't accept this!"

Just then, Clark Kent and his best male friend, Pete Ross, made their way into the Talon. Clark was grinning ear to ear with a vibe of mischief about him that just promised nothing good whatsoever. Pete on the other hand just looked really amused. "Chloe! There you are!" Greeted Clark as he and Pete came up to the counter.

Another groan escaped Chloe as she buried her face in her arms, making Lana even more curious than before as she happily leaned over the counter and kissed her boyfriend. "And what's got you grinning so widely, Mr. Kent?"

"Oh, you know, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and life in general is great." He replied, which made Pete snort in amusement.

"Lies! All lies!" Chloe said with a muffled voice.

But this just seemed to make Clark even happier and even lean down somewhat to his Blonde friend. "Squeak."

"NO! NO MORE SQUEAK ANYTHING!"

Both boys laughed as the patrons of the Talon just looked at them in confusion and annoyance. Lana however was just perplexed as she watched her friend glare daggers at her boyfriend. "Man, goin' to that garage sale yesterday really was a good idea after all." Pete remarked as he chuckled.

"I told you that chair had character to it."

"Yeah, one that can drive someone insane, Kent!" Bit out Chloe.

"Now you know that's not true, Chloe."

"Okay, I'm really confused here so could someone please tell me what's going on?" Demanded to know Lana.

Chloe looked over at her fellow girl. "Clark got himself a new chair for the Torch."

"One that my boy and I found at a garage sale yesterday." Pete chimed in helpfully.

"Unfortunately, Chloe here hates that it has so much character to it. I think it even makes her a little jealous." Clark said, fake whispering that last part to Lana.

His efforts getting him a glare from the Blonde. "I will murder you so horribly, Kent!"

"So this chair that has character, is something you're using to drive Chloe insane?"

"Well, not at first. But as time went on, it just got to be really fun. More fun then the time I arm wrestled that Thundercat Wanna-Be. Squeak, meow!"

Chloe groaned loudly in frustration and walked off. "He's gonna make me pull out my hair!" She yelled out as she left.

Leaving Clark and Pete to snicker in amusement. Lana just shook her head with an eyeroll. "You boys are terrible." She remarked.

"Nah, just really enjoying her reactions is all. I mean, its not often we can get away with things like that." Pete told her as Clark nodded.

"Plus, this makes up for her shredding my Rubber Chicken a few years ago."

He'd loved that thing damnit and she hadn't like the amount of attention he'd been giving it over her! Leading to Chloe shredding it in the wood chipper at the Kent Farm much to his anguished horror. "You had a Rubber Chicken?" Lana asked somewhat dubiously.

She watched as her boyfriend nodded in a solemn manner as Pete snorted in amusement. "Yep, his name was Max. He squeaked too and Chloe didn't like the amount of attention I gave him over her. I really think she has sharing problems."

"Or she just hates things that squeak? Because something tells me you made a lot of noises with that thing around her."

Clark gave her a mock look of offense that had her grinning. "I don't know what you're talking about! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find my new favorite chair and record it making noise." Declared the young man with a big wide smile on his face.

"But not before giving me a kiss on the lips, Mr. Kent."

"I would never not do that." He replied gravely and gave her a kiss on the lips that lingered for more then a second or two.

Lana sighed happily as the two boys left, wondering how Chloe might handle this whole thing. And she'd get an answer to that roughly two days later when her Blonde friend took Clark's chair to the Kent Farm wood chipper. "CHLOE! MY CHAIR!"

"I KNOW! AND ITS ALL GONE NOW!" Laughed the girl maniacally as Jonathan swore he was gonna put a fence around his damned wood chipper and padlock it so no one else wouldn't be able to mess with it!

"Actually, the chair might be gone but the sounds aren't." Clark told his Blonde friend.

Making her stop laughing and to look at him, wondering what he meant by that. She'd watch as he'd pull out a tape recorder and then hit play. "_Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!_"

Chloe let out a growl and tried to take the tape recorder from her friend as Pete laughed, Lex looked perplexed, Martha looked somewhat amused, and Lana was fighting the desire to laugh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, but you have to be this tall to take things!"

"I will get it if its the last thing I ever do, Clark Joseph Kent!"

And that was a promise! "Ooh! I'm scared!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, that was fun!**


	14. Connection Lost

**Connection Lost**

**Disclaimer: Taking a page from DJ Dubois with this one. Set just after Lana arrives in Paris.**

**Summary: Since leaving Smallville, Lana's been feeling such a pain that it makes it difficult to move. What she learns because of it, will prove shocking for the girl who's a long way from home.**

* * *

"Ugh, what's going on with me?" Murmured Lana with a pained wince on her face as she slowly moved out of her bed.

As for the past week since coming to Paris, she'd found herself in a lot of pain for no real reason and was close to going to a doctor about it. The pain was making it difficult to move and it was starting to scare her. "Its because your other half is gone from this plane of existence, Lana." Declared a voice that made her freeze up momentarily with a wide eyed look on her face.

She slowly turned to the source of the voice and saw a most impossible sight in front of her. That of dearly departed Whitney Fordman. "Wh-Whitney!? Is this some sort of sick joke!?"

He smiled sadly at her and shook his head in the negative. "No, I'm really here, well, in the spiritual sense anyway."

"As are we, Lana." Called out another familiar voice belonging to that of Kyla Willowbrook as she appeared.

Along with her was Ryan James and a dirty Blonde haired woman in a white outfit who looked greatly saddened. "Its good to see you, Lana, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Ryan told her with a sad smile on his face.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of sick joke being played on me?"

"Because as much as modern society tries to deny it, there are things in the world and even beyond it that exist. Magic, Angels, Demons, Aliens, Spirits, Heaven, and Hell. They all exist and we spirits have been allowed to visit you during your time of pain, Lana." Kyla told her as she waved a hand about to show Lana several different sights that stunned her.

But even still, she had her doubts. "No one infected by the pieces of my home planet have this sort of power, Lana Lang. I promise you that." Assured the saddened white wearing woman who'd been quiet up until then.

"H-Home planet?"

The unknown woman nodded and with a wave of her hand, she showed Lana the planet of Krypton and its destruction. "Planet Krypton. Once the shining light of the 28 known Galaxies until our planet was destroyed through deceit and the weakening of our planet's core. One survivor still walks the mortal plane, Lana Lang. And he walks on this Earth. And that is my son, Kal-El." Informed the greatly pained woman.

Lana gasped as she watched as a lone ship made its way to Earth, meteors following along with it. "The… That brought the Meteor Shower that killed my parents!? Created the Meteor Freaks!?"

"Yes, though not intentionally, Lana, I can assure you of that."

"But we know of what is causing your pain, Lana." Whitney told her seriously and grimly.

Causing her to look at him and away from the saddened woman from another planet that was forever gone now. "What, what's the cause?"

"The other half of your soul, Lana." Kyla told her instead of Whitney with a sad smile on her lips.

"M-My soul?"

"That's right, Lana. Clark's that other half." Ryan said.

Causing her eyes to widen and partially wanting to deny it. "If, if that's the case, why has it been so hard for us then? If we're truly soul mates, shouldn't it have been easier then what its been?" She asked in a somewhat bitter manner.

Her voice cracked with emotion but she couldn't care as it seemed life was just being cruel to her. To her _AND_ Clark. Which… The very thought of him made her heart ache oh so painfully. Adding on to her pain that was already there and it was enough to make her want to cry again. "For all the good that the Kents have done for my son, Lana, they have also managed to do him a great dis-service by making him horribly cautious, paranoid, and fearful of how others will react to him. The will of my husband, Jor-El, has not helped any where he's concerned either. And whoever said that being soul mates was an easy thing?" Asked the white wearing woman and causing Lana's eyes to widen.

"Cl-Clark is, is your son?"

The woman gave a sad smile. "He is. I am Lara-El, Lana. Mother of Kal-El, whom you know as Clark Kent. Sadly… I was only able to be with my baby boy a few short days before we had to send him to Earth before he could die with us."

Lana could easily feel the sadness coming from the dead woman as the others shot her sympathetic looks. Part of the young girl felt hurt that Clark couldn't trust her enough to give her a chance. But it wasn't entirely his fault if what she was told was true. "He was going to tell you, you know. About himself before you left. Its why he asked you to come to his Loft that evening. He had hoped it would keep you from leaving." Ryan told her.

Greatly surprising the young woman in the process. "But… Why didn't he?"

Was it his parents preventing him from doing so? Because that was just cruel of them! Did they want him to be alone for the rest of his life!? Kyla spoke up next. "Because… His friend Pete was tortured by that FBI Agent that had been around for a time and because of it, he grew fearful for your safety. Especially as the whole ordeal caused Pete to finally leave Naman's side. Unable to handle the burden any longer."

Lana stared at the Kawatche girl in stunned disbelief. Even getting to see the last moment between Clark and Pete thanks to the ghostly visitors. Her eyes tearing up at the heart breaking sight. "Oh, oh God..."

"Worse yet, my husband's will sent forth a pretender of our Niece in order to lure my son to him in order to turn him into nothing more than a Puppet."

Lara never should have allowed her husband to use that damned AI system for their son. Especially as Brianiac had been involved and after a time, had begun to distrust that AI. A feeling that was warranted once she came to the Otherside and saw the truth of everything where he and Dru-Zod were concerned. Lana was shown the Pretender and what all occurred with her involvement. Even getting to see where Clark was now and it horrifying her as she saw him surrounded by nothing but pitch black darkness and covered in some sort of energy. "_Continuing to disobey me, Kal-El, is not wise!_"

"_Augh! M-My na-name is Clark!_"

A pulse of energy hit Clark and an agonizing scream escaped his lips. But he wasn't the only one to feel this pain as Lana did too. Forcing her to double over as Whitney quickly came to her to help her stand back up. Tears could be seen in her eyes as she was helped up. "We… I have to do something! Clark can't be left wherever that is!" Cried out the young woman.

No longer feeling disappointment or anything else negative where the Kent who captured her heart is concerned anymore. Not caring if he was an Alien and thinking somewhat that a few years ago, such a notion would have been hard for her to deal with. Possibly even preventing her and Clark from becoming close because of it. Thinking she squashed down firmly as that sort of thing wasn't something she wanted to think about. _Now I know why the Kents are like they are where Clark's concerned. But I don't feel they've handled it right… _

Frankly, judging by what she'd been told so far, it was a damned miracle Clark wasn't a fidgety and nervous wreck that stayed away from others because of his parents' way of handling things with him. But how she was going to help save her soul's other half, Lana hadn't a clue of. But she was dead certain she'd find a way! "We'll handle your return to Smallville, Lana. Because in your current state, there's no way you'd be able to make it back on your own." Whitney told her, breaking the silence of the room.

Though he could have worded that better, Lana was none the less grateful for the help they were going to provide. "But how will I be able to reach him and bring him back? I can already tell its not going to be easy to do it."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is easy, Lana." Lara told her as she came forward and requested she held out her hand.

Which she did and seconds later felt something resting on her palm. "What, what is this?"

For it was silver and octagonal in shape but it also had some weird looking symbols. Which made her think of the time Clark's barn had been vandalized during their Sophomore year with that strange symbol. "This is all that remains of Kal's ship, the key if you will. And it will allow you to gain access to my son and my husband's will through the cave wall that has a similar shape on it." Informed Lara as she stepped back.

"Good luck, Lana, you're gonna need it." Ryan told her seriously.

That made her gulp somewhat nervously but she squashed the nervousness down. "Thanks, Ryan."

"But be careful of Lionel Luthor, Lana. For he may try to hurt you as he has done to Chloe, her father, and his own son just for the sake of revenge for his imprisonment." Kyla warned.

Lana's eyes widened at that. "What, what did he do!?"

"You'll have to find that out on your own once you get back, as getting to Clark and having the pain in your soul be soothed is vital." Whitney told her.

She winced as a small spike of pain hit her, ensuring she wouldn't argue one bit about her ex's words. Lara then spoke up. "We shall arrange for your return to Smallville."

"How? You guys ar-" And before she could finish what she was saying, Lana vanished in a flash of light.

"Well, that was abrupt." Remarked Whitney.

Lara shrugged. "Sometimes it is the best way. Now, let us return."

Whitney and the other two nodded and the group returned to the Afterlife. Each feeling Lana would be able to save Clark from Jor-El.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I've been working on this off and on for a couple of weeks now and I'm glad its finally finished. Not sure when I would turn it into a full on fic though.**


	15. The Guardian Project

**The Guardian Project**

**Disclaimer: I know normally the role of Guardian belongs to Jim Harper and (at least for now) 'Supergirl's James Olsen but this came to me awhile back but never did anything with it until now. Plus, this would make a great alternative to Whitney's end on Smallville and the fact he's barely a footnote now a days.**

**Summary: Injured in battle while in Indonesia, Whitney Fordman's given a chance to become something greater for his Country.**

* * *

"So you guys are offering me a chance to become something more for America? A way that'll let me get back into the field despite it not being possible after that blast? One that I honestly should have died from?" Asked one Whitney Fordman to several Doctors at an advanced facility somewhere in America.

One he'd been taken too after getting caught up in a blast while helping out his fellow Marine and by some miracle, hadn't been killed by. The fact he'd been found by the American Military was another miracle as who knows how the Indonesian Government would have handled things with him. The doctors all looked at one another before looking back at him. "Yes, that's correct." The head of the group told him.

A Doctor Mal Duncan. "But we won't lie to you, Mr. Fordman, this procedure has a 50 percent chance of working as this has never been attempted before." Continued the Doctor.

"But should it be a success, you'll be going up against home based threats in addition to threats outside of America." Added another Doctor.

Making Whitney curious and asked about it. "As you are aware by now, the Meteor Shower in your hometown has caused… Mutations in certain individuals. Giving them various abilities and in the years since the Shower, these individuals have spread out from your hometown. Mingling with the general population. Some just wish to live in peace while others misuse these abilities. And that's where you will hopefully come in where 'Project: Guardian' is concerned to fight against those who would misuse their abilities for their own ends."

_Huh, sounds like something Clark would be interested in. Or that Reporter friend of his._

God knows how often Clark's gotten involved in incidents where the Meteor Freaks were concerned. The fact its spread beyond Smallville made a disturbing sort of sense but at least some weren't wanting to do bad things with their powers. But those that didn't want to live in peace, they were definitely a potential problem. And easily could be another Greg Arkin or Tina Greer. Then and there, Whitney's mind was made up as he looked at the Doctors. "I'll do it. When do we start?"

"We start now." Dr. Duncan declared and gave a nod to a nearby Nurse.

Who brought over a metal tray with a syringe on it and its contents were quickly injected into Whitney. Seconds later he started to feel the effects burning through his system painfully and it felt like eternity until it was over. Not realizing the Doctors were worried he wasn't gonna make it until he proved them wrong as he breathed heavily with sweat pouring down his face. His muscle mass had increased by twenty percent and his leg no longer felt useless. "I… I think it worked." Panted out the young man.

And to prove his point, he wiggled his formerly useless leg courtesy of that blast as best he could. Any other injuries he had from it were also healing much to the elated astonishment of the Doctors present. "When you've fully rested, we will begin training you, Mr. Fordman." Declared Dr. Duncan eagerly.

"Bring it on."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Mal Duncan is a DC Character who went by 'Guardian' in the comics. I just thought I'd use him here as a Doctor/Scientist type. **


	16. Lana Bags Clark

**Lana Bags Clark**

**Disclaimer: I've been watching a lot of Jackie/Hyde clips from 'That 70's Show' recently while dealing with another toothache situation (that is thankfully over) and this was born from it. **

**Summary: Lana finally accomplishes a dream of hers.**

* * *

Today was the day that would ultimately end in victory for one Lana Lang. Why is this you ask? Well, its mostly on account of the fact that for the better part of the year, she'd been actively pursuing one Clark Kent and hitting wall after wall. Clark was perhaps the biggest bad boy in school despite the fact he lived with a wholesome pair of adults like Jonathan and Martha Kent. But part of it had a lot to do with the fact that until the age of 14, he'd been thrown into foster home after foster home until finally landing with the Kents. Turns out this had happened on account of Lionel Luthor being a complete jerk cause Mr. Kent wouldn't play ball with him on something. And if it hadn't of been for Mrs. Kent's father finally stepping in, her poor Clark would probably still be stuck in the foster care system. Where somehow, he'd even been legally named Pindextor!

A name the Kents had legally changed to Clark much to his secret liking as aloud he would claim it was lame. But not as lame as something like 'Pindextor', that's for sure! Lana herself came from a pretty well off family thanks to the fact her parents owned a chain of theaters called 'The Talon'. The primary one being in Smallville and also doubled as a coffee/hang out spot. Unfortunately, this also meant she was often without her parents as the company kept them away from home alone. Making her a bit bitter about things, even if she did have her Aunt Nell about. At first, her and Clark didn't get along for the longest time. Mostly on account of the first time they met, he had made an unkind remark towards her about the fact she was wearing so much pink that it was horrifying to look at. A remark she hadn't taken too kindly towards either for that matter.

But overtime, animosity between them would lessen and the two would become somewhat friendly with one another. He'd even become something of a personal Knight to her even if he would forever deny it thanks to a few occasions where he had saved her life. Leading to her having a huge crush on him but not ever doing anything with it until recently over the past year thanks to some words of encouragement she'd gotten from their mutual friend, Lex Luthor. Unfortunately, Clark had proven rather resistant to her advances. Claiming he wasn't the right kind of guy for her and she wasn't the kind of right girl for him. Naturally, she didn't buy into that and had used a lot of arguments to try and change his mind. Even almost succeeding at one point if it hadn't of been for a friend of his by the name of Bart.

But now, now she had what she felt was a full proof plan to finally get her man! "Lana, are you sure about this working?" Asked her friend, one Chloe Sullivan.

Who is actually a mutual friend between herself and Clark and is an aspiring reporter. "Of course I'm sure. This way, there's no wrinkle of anyone getting hurt like with the 'Make My Clark Jealous' plan."

"But crying? How's that gonna do anything? Clark's the most sarcastic asshole we both know."

Lana just smiled at her friend. "Chloe, seeing a girl in tears is his biggest weakness."

"I thought that was the funky green meteors all over town?" Asked the Blonde with a perplexed look on her face.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Okay, so its the _second _biggest weakness he has. But regardless, this is sure to work!" Squealed the girl excitedly.

"I dunno about this."

"Ohh relax, its a win for love!"

Somehow, Chloe just wasn't sure about that…

* * *

**Author's Notes: I was honestly going no where with this until watching a clip from 'That 70's Show' got this finally to the ending.**


	17. Power Restored

**Power Restored**

**Disclaimer: I had this come to me while watching the scene of Sam's death and resurrection in the second Transformers film on Youtube. Set during season 5 but aside from the Clark/Lana morning scene in 'Hidden', nothing else happens. This takes place in between the events of 'Thirst' and 'Exposed'. **

**Summary: A robotic menace of 7 stories tall Transformer wannabees attack on Metropolis leads to Clark re-gaining his powers.**

* * *

Clark's eyes opened and the first thing he noticed was the bright, cloud free sky above him. "_Hello, my son._" Came an all too familiar voice that had his eyes widen as he quickly got up.

And realized he was surrounded by endless rows of Corn stalks and in the small clearing with him was a tombstone. Along with two pieces of wood behind it that were connected together like a Cross, but his gut told it was more then that. That it was actually something for a Scarecrow, something he'd been once upon a time. "Where am I!?"

For last he knew, he'd been running with Lana and several others in the chaotic streets of Metropolis, Kansas. Running in an attempt to find safety from the chaos caused by Transformer wannabees that were 7 stories tall. "_You are in between Life and Death, Kal-El, a crossroad so to speak._"

"I'm dead!?"

Though he wouldn't need his biological father's words to confirm that as the memory of what happened came to the forefront of his mind. Of running with Lana hand in hand until a blast hit them from behind, sending him, his girlfriend, and several others flying in different directions. Clark himself had ended up slamming rather hard into a wall before hitting the ground, lifeless. "_It is unfortunate, but yes. However, it is within my power to restore you to life but at a price._" Declared the bodiless figure.

Clark frowned at that and asked him what he meant by that with suspicion laced in his voice. "_Only that your Journey as a Mortal will be over, my son. When you return to life, you will have all your powers once more. You will never again be 'normal' by my or anyone else's hand ever again._"

That really didn't appeal to Clark for a variety of reasons but he knew that deep down, there wasn't a choice. Even if it that meant keeping Lana at arm's length again… He was forced to shield his eyes for a brief time as a bright light surged in the small clearing and when it was over, a Blonde and strikingly beautiful older woman was there with him. "Hello, my son. I am Lara, your birth mother."

"Y-You are?" She nodded at him with a smile and even embraced him in a way that only a mother could.

Seconds later saw her move away from the hug as she looked him deep in the eyes. "Your father and I are proud of you, sweetheart. Even if he doesn't act like he is. But know this, you do NOT have to hide who you truly are from Lana Lang. You only do her and yourself a dis-service by doing so. Actually _TRUST _in her to be able to fully stand by your side with the knowledge of who and what you are." She told him imploringly.

Normally, Clark Kent was stubborn and thick headed, but whether it was because he was basically dead, in the presence of his biological mother, or a combination of both, that wasn't the case. As he was seeing clearly that his mother was right where Lana was concerned. And because of that, it made his next decision rather easy for him to make. "I'll pay the price." He declared with determination.

His answer one that his biological parents were pleased by. "Then return, my sweet boy, and make us even prouder."

"_And know that we will ALWAYS be with you in all the days of your life, Kal-El._"

Clark nodded and soon, felt himself get swept away and seconds later, sucked in a huge amount of air as his eyes opened. "_C-CLARK!?_" Gasped out Lana in shock and a huge amount of relief over the fact the man she loves wasn't dead after all.

He looked at her and cradled her face with his hands. "I love you." He told her softly and kissed her tenderly.

Those around him were equally shocked by his return to the land of the living as it shouldn't have been possible! "Dude, this is crazy!" Shouted out Bart.

But crazy or not, he was just glad his fellow super powered (even if he wasn't anymore) stud was back in the act! Rising to his feet with Lana staying as close as possible to him and somehow looking healed to everyone's surprise, Clark took in the faces of everyone around him. From soldiers to those like Bart, AC, a man with wings of all things, the legendary Wonder Woman, a Blonde woman in black, and several others. "Its time we end this fight."

"But how are you alive and healed? You were just a mere mortal." Remarked Wonder Woman curiously and without malice.

"I've never been a 'mere mortal' except for a short time. And that ended today. But I've always been the _Last Son_ of a dead planet." He told her before looking to Lana and her wide eyed expression.

"When this is over, I'll tell you everything that you've wanted to know, okay? Even if it makes you hate me for it."

Cupping his face in her hands, Lana spoke to him as she looked him in the eyes. "I could never hate you, Clark. Okay? I love you far too much to hate you." She replied earnestly and he hoped like Hell she would prove herself right when the time came.

The two shared a kiss before Clark reluctantly parted with her and gave Bart and the others a nod as a soldier yelled out that an army of the menacing robots was coming their way. Turning to look at the menace, the young man's face had a determined expression on it. "Let's get to work."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Maybe in the near future I can do this idea in full but who knows when that'll be. I'll probably re-work Lana's reaction a bit cause here as I've come to realize that she seems a little too accepting if I ever do turn this into a full on story. Especially with him wanting to really join in on the fight.**


	18. Lana's Chaotic Upgrade

**Lana's Chaotic Upgrade**

**Disclaimer: I had this fun little idea come to me while I was in the shower. Set during season 2 and after the episode 'Redux'.**

**Summary: A young fifth dimensional Imp's decision to pull an Ethan Rayne during Halloween in Smallville has an interesting outcome or two.**

* * *

"Hey P, she's wakin' up!" Called out a voice that a groggy and awakening Lana Lang heard but didn't recognize as she stirred.

"Must you call me that?" Asked another unfamiliar voice.

"Well, considerin' this is most likely the _only _chance I'll ever have to do it? You bet your nice ass I do!"

Lana missed the second unfamiliar voice rolling her eyes at the first voice's words as she sat up with a groan. "Where… What happened?" She wondered as her eyesight came into focus.

Now while it was surprising to see two women, both she happened to be something of a fan of, the fact they were in a desert was even more of a surprise! Especially when she was pretty sure she was in Smallville last she knew! Unless of course someone with Meteor Powers had somehow brought her here and left her there to die! _The others must be worried!_

That is… If they were even aware that Lana was missing yet… "Halloween and a young Imp who didn't know better is what happened, Luv." Declared the second female voice.

One whose hair was purple, a red mark went over and down her eye, was Japanese in appearance, and her outfit was quite revealing as it looked more like a bathing suit with some boots and bands added in. A thin red belt with an 'X' was also around her waist and she was rather beautiful. Lana could only stare at her and the other woman present. One whose own outfit was vastly different to the purple haired woman's. As her's was a red and black look that was quite form fitting and her hair was darker in color. "I… I must be dreaming, because you two aren't real!"

"Well, not in your world but we sure as s**t are in the ones we come from!" Snorted the dark haired woman.

"Easy now, Luv, our girl here is just confused is all. Could happen to anyone, you included."

"And then I'd kick the ass of whoever caused it. Man, I'd love to kick that little Imp's ass for pullin' an Ethan Rayne! But hey, it did let us meet L here, so that's somethin' at least."

"Quite." Agreed the purple haired woman.

Better known in her world as Betsy Braddock, aka Psylocke of the X-Men. A mutant born into a world that hates and fears her kind. "How… How is this possible? Because you two are only comic books and tv shows." Wondered Lana in a highly confused manner.

Heck, as it is, she'd had the bright idea to combine the two characters into one for a Halloween costume! An idea she'd gotten thanks in part to Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan for one reason or another! The two women looked at one another before looking back to Lana. "Well, Luv… Its like this..."

"This dips**t Imp from another Dimension decided to pull an Ethan Rayne and turn you guys into your costumes."

"Only he did it more for the amusement then anything truly harmful or truly chaotic."

"And man, did that Farmer John Stud of yours have a Helluva time tryin' to keep things from gettin' too out of hand! You seriously need to take that boy for a test drive if ya know what I'm sayin'. I know I would if I was in your neck of the woods!" Leered the dark haired woman known in her world as Faith Lehane.

A Vampire Slayer and something of a troubled soul. Lana surged with jealousy at the thought of this girl she's admittedly a fan of sleeping with Clark! Even as she blushed at the thought of her own self doing such a thing! Faith grinned at the sight and got elbowed by Betsy, along with a look from the purple haired Mutant that said to behave. "Cl-Clark and I are just friends!"

Even if part of her strongly wished they were more then just that. Even if another part of her was still hurt by his actions several weeks ago… "Girl, we know better then that so don't even try that with us." Faith told her blunty as Betsy sighed at the other girl's bluntness.

Lana's blush made her face grow even hotter thanks to Faith's words and so she decided to try and change the subject. "So how is it some kind of… Imp did this? Or was it really someone with Meteor Powers?"

Faith smirked at the younger girl but chose to leave the subject with Farmer John Stud alone. For now. Thankfully, it'd be Betsy who would answer. "Its definitely not someone with Meteor Powers. I doubt anyone who gains powers from those rocks will ever have that sort of ability."

Or so she hoped anyway as that power might be too much for them and who knows what sort of madness would occur. Lana still seemed doubtful of the whole thing but decided to play along for now until she could figure out something unless Clark or someone else figured out something. "So, for argument's sake I believe what I'm being told, why am I here then? Why not be waking up back with the others?" She asked.

Chuckling came from Faith. "Ooh, smart of you to be suspicious. But the short end of it? We're being allowed to give you a choice, L."

One that her friends aside from Farmer Stud was also getting but she didn't need to know about that just yet. Lana's eyebrows raised at that while a little worry swept through her. Especially as another figure began to approach the three of them and she was honestly frightening in the young girl's eyes. "Easy, she's not gonna hurt ya, promise." Faith assured the frightened girl.

"If, if you say so."

The new woman just stared at her but did nothing yet. And in an effort to not focus on the dark skinned woman with white markings on her face, Lana asked about the choice that was mentioned earlier. It'd be Betsy who'd answer. "Basically, because of what that little Imp did, we're giving you the choice of returning to the real world with aspects of mine and Faith's abilities. Along with the memories of everything that was experienced thanks to the Imp."

"Memo-…." Trailed off the young girl as everything from the events of Halloween hit her full on.

Her eyes widening as it all did and in so doing, finally getting to witness Clark's elusive secret. "Oh, oh my God."

"Now she's rememberin'!" Cheered Faith good naturedly and getting a light hearted scowl from the purple haired Betsy.

"But here's the deal, yo, you can say no to this deal and go back to the real world, but you won't remember much of what happened. And somethin' tells me you'd rather not have that happen, right?"

Despite her shock, the young Barista nodded in firm agreement about not being able to remember if she didn't take the deal. She'd had enough of getting knocked out and never knowing certain things, thank you very much! "But… I don't understand, why am I being given this opportunity?" Wondered Lana curiously.

"Because, it'll give those in charge of certain things in your world a right good kick in their arses for one. Another is that as time goes on, your Clark is going to need someone quite capable at his side as more and more threats come his way. And who better then you, Luv? Plus, his not being able to tell you about himself eats at him everyday and it's bound to cause a problem or two down the road. Problems that if you take the deal will be no more of a worry for either of you or anyone else." Betsy told her.

"You… You make it sound like he's gonna have a lot on his plate..."

Faith shrugged. "On my world, your Stud's a well known comic book hero and he's always dealin' with some kinda problematic s**t or another. Or… So Boytoy tells me anyway."

That made the young lady's eyes widen as she hadn't expected that! "Wow… For a trick, this is really a well done one." She remarked and got an eyeroll from the dark haired Slayer.

"Trust me, you'll be singin' a much different tune once you wake up, L."

"So if I take this… 'Deal', what will happen exactly with me? You mentioned something about aspects?"

"You'll get my knowledge of the Martial Arts, my Psychic Knife, and the ability to travel through shadows."

"From me, you'll get a Slayer's ability to heal faster, the knowledge of how to use any weapon in the world, my ability to kick ass with the best of 'em, and a s**tload of extra confidence." Faith added with a wiggle of her eyebrows that made the young girl blush as it was highly suggested where she was going with that where a certain Kent was concerned.

Surprise and doubt swam through Lana Lang but she couldn't deny that this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Especially if it meant getting to keep her memories of Clark's… Abilities. Something she'd long suspected of him to have by now at this point and waiting patiently (and perhaps getting a little impatient as well for that matter) for him to finally let her in and tell all. "You know what… I probably shouldn't do this, but I'll do it. I'll accept your deal." Lana finally said in a firm tone of voice.

Her answer being one that made the two girls happy as the quiet dark skinned woman approached her, making Lana a little nervous as she did so. "Life, not death, is gift." She grunted at her while pointing at her heart.

Confusing Lana a little but she didn't really get the chance to ask what that meant as the world went white around her. "_Have fun, L!_"

Seconds later, Lana's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was Clark's concerned face hovering over her. Concern that instantly morphed into relief at the sight of her waking up and even sitting up. "Lana!" He breathed out in relief.

The young man then noticed something was different about her. "Hey, there's a strand of purple in your hair." Which had NOT been there earlier.

His words made her eyes widen and she rushed to the nearest mirror she could find and was shocked when she saw for herself on how right he was. Certain memories flooded her mind, along with a little message from Betsy about the purple strand. "Oh, wow… That wasn't a dream or a trick." Murmured the girl.

This made her smile widely as a surge of confidence surged through Lana as she straightened up. Turning around, she went off to re-join Clark, who predictably, wasn't too far away. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect, Clark." She replied with that wide smile and then surprised him by grabbing him by the face and landing one Hell of a kiss on him.

Seconds later she reluctantly stopped kissing him and got a glint in her eyes as she noticed how dazed he was. "When you've recovered from that, we can talk about certain powers of yours."

"Uh-huh… If you say so." Murmured the young man dazedly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, Clark's world is gonna be rocked!**


	19. At The Disco!

**At The Disco!**

**Disclaimer: Recently (Like two months ago actually, or around that anyway) I watched the episode 'Angie' from 'That 70's Show' that featured Eric doing Roller Disco and decided to do this. Heh Heh.**

**Summary: Every Saturday, Clark disappears for awhile and his friends and family decide to finally find out what it is he's doing!**

* * *

"We're finally gonna figure out what Clark is doing on Saturdays!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Not if you keep being loud enough for him to hear!" Hissed Pete and got an eyeroll in return.

"I don't see what the big deal is, he's obviously doing something he wants to keep to himself." Lana said.

Chloe just shot her friend a look. "Oh come on, there's no way you don't want to know. Especially with how annoyingly secretive he is and how that annoys you."

At first, the Brunette was going to deny it but didn't in the end. "You're right." Admitted the girl in defeat with a sigh, making her friend victoriously grin.

His damn secretive nature did annoy the Hell out of her! It was one reason she hadn't taken the plunge with him yet into being more then friends. "I don't see why I can't just pay someone to look into it." Mused Lex.

"Because, that would take all the fun out of it." Pete told him with an eyeroll.

"Right, of course. Silly me." Muttered the bald Billionaire.

Pete smirked at him and the other man scowled at him. "Boys." Warned Martha and the two looked away from one another.

Both expertly ignoring the snickering from Chloe. The sound of the front door was heard opening. "Shh, he's coming out!" Warned Jonathan and the group quickly hid so as not to be caught.

Jonathan then chanced looking and what he saw made his eyes widen. "What the Hell?" He nearly shouted but managed not to do so.

His shocked words made the others look and they too were surprised as Hell. For Clark Joseph Kent was wearing an outfit that looked straight outta the 70's. Complete with roller skates and the shorts he had on showed a whole Hell of a lot of leg. "Oh. My. God." Got out a stunned Chloe.

The others could only nod in stunned silence as a new figure appeared from a green mist. "Hello there, gorgeous." Purred the newcomer known to Pete, Lana, and Chloe as Alicia Baker.

Their jaws dropping even further as she too was dressed like Clark was. "Hey yourself." Responded Clark with a wide grin at the Blonde Teleporter.

"Ready to get back to the 70's?"

"You know it!"

Grinning at him, she grabbed his hand and the two disappeared. Leaving a stunned group behind in the process.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh heh.**


	20. Lana's True Parentage

**Lana's True Parentage**

**Disclaimer: 'Cobra Kai' (clips of it anyway) and 'Mortal Kombat' (the films at least) are pretty much why I ended up coming up with this idea a few months ago. In this, 'Rush' never happened aside from some words of encouragement from Pete to Clark where Lana's concerned. Allowing for the two's relationship to develop quite nicely. Events of the 'Mortal Kombat' films happened around the late 70's to early 80's and when things were re-set and the Elder Gods brought back Raiden, Johnny Cage was restored as well. **

**Never understood why Cage wasn't brought back as well in the second film at the end. I also had another version of this idea about Lana finding out about her origins but decided to go with this less actiony packed version. Now, let's get it on!**

**Summary: Her visit with Henry Small leads to Lana discovering far more then she ever thought possible where her parentage was concerned.**

* * *

"So, any plans for tonight, Mr. Kent?" Asked a lovely Brunette haired girl by the name of Lana Lang to a young man by the name of Clark Kent.

"Well, I'm actually planning on taking this girl I know out on a date. I think you might know her actually." He replied with a wide grin on his lips as they sat at a table in the establishment known as 'The Talon'.

Lana leaned forward with an interested look and a smile on her face. "Oh? Is that so?"

He just nodded with that wide grin still in place. "Any hints on this girl I might know?"

The young man pretended to think it over as three people made their way inside. One being a woman dressed as if she were royalty, a Chinese man who looked like he hadn't time to change out of his outfit from a dojo though in actuality it was just what he normally wore half the time, and the third being Henry Small, a local of Smallville itself. All three being completely missed by Clark and Lana thanks to where their table was situated. "Well… She's about a certain height, is Brunette, loves to ride Horses, and I think may or may not own this place with a friend of mine." Clark answered after pretending to think about his answer.

"Wow, she sounds really impressive!"

"And she's sitting right in front of me." Clark told her.

Lana couldn't help but beam at him with a loving look as the two leaned over the table to share a sweet and tender kiss with one another. "Oh, there you are." Declared a voice, breaking the sweet moment in the process.

"M-Mr. Small!?" Lana replied in surprise as she and Clark pulled away from one another as if they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Henry smiled at her reaction and the two with him did the same. Though for some reason, the Chinese man was scowling a little at Clark. "Sorry to interrupt your moment, kids, but Lana, we need to talk."

The seriousness in Henry's voice made Lana concerned and it made her wonder if it had to do with the possible familial connection between them. Though if that was the case why bring the two strangers with him? "Judging from the sound of your voice, it must be serious."

"It is."

"I can go elsewhere." Voiced Clark as he started to rise up but Lana's hand on his own stopped him.

"No, please, stay with us, Clark." She requested softly.

And not being one to deny her much, he immediately sat back down and wondered again why the other man with Mr. Small was still scowling at him somewhat. "Anything that needs to be said, can be said with him present. Clark and I don't keep secrets. Well… For the most part anyway."

"As I've said at some point, I just have really good timing. Some of the time." Clark threw in as he repressed a wince over her mild annoyance with his secret keeping.

Secret keeping involving powers and being from another planet and his journey here being the reason her parents are dead. Getting the feeling this was an old argument between the two youngsters, neither of the trio decided to remark on it and instead, grabbed nearby chairs for themselves to sit at the two's table. Lana, choosing to leave that response alone, decided to focus on the three adults with them. "So… Is this related to what we discussed?" Asked the young woman somewhat nervously.

Henry nodded as he released a breath. "Yes, in a sense so I'll just get right down to it. I'm not your father, Lana. And neither of the two you've long thought of as your parents were actually your parents either."

This greatly confused the Barista and she wasn't the only one as Clark was too. "What, what do you mean?"

The Lawyer sighed. "I was actually sent here to keep an eye on you. Unfortunately, I ended up not doing a very good job of that." He explained while avoiding looking the other two adults present in the eye.

Or Lana for that matter and thereby missing the further confused look from her. "Why would you need to keep an eye on her?" Wondered Clark curiously and suspiciously.

"That would be on my orders."

Clark and even Lana both looked towards the royally dressed woman. "Your, your orders?"

"That's correct, young Lana."

"You see, this is Queen Kitana and her King and Husband, Liu Kang."

Well, that certainly took the two teens by surprise! "I'm still getting used to it myself. Well, the King part anyway." Joked Liu with a fond look towards his wife.

Who looked back at him in a loving manner. "Its… Its an honor." Stuttered out Clark with Lana nodding mutely.

"And you're both probably wondering what this has to do with Lana's parentage and my part in the whole thing, right?"

Nods came from the two as Kitana took a deep breath. "In short, it is because many years ago Liu and I had a child together."

"Unfortunately, due to the danger that was present in our lives at the time, we had to give that child up for safety reasons." Something Liu had long hated for that matter.

Of course he hadn't been alone in that either where Kitana was concerned. Realization slowly came for Clark as he looked at the two Royals and then at Lana with a wide eyed look. "That… That baby was Lana, wasn't it?"

Both nodded in silence as Lana sat there in stunned disbelief until she got up several seconds later and ran off. "Lana!" Clark called out but she paid him and the curious looks of others present no mind as she left the Talon.

Missing the sad looks from Kitana, Liu, and even Henry. "I'll go after her." Declared the Last Son and ran off.

"Well… That could have gone better." Sighed Liu and got glared at by his wife.

"I was just saying!"

"Well, don't."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Very happy to finally finish this one up.**


	21. Coward Of The County

**Coward Of**

**The County**

**Disclaimer: I've been meaning to do this idea for awhile now but hadn't got around to it until now. Takes inspiration from the Kenny Rogers song 'Coward Of The County'.**

**Summary: He was always considered the coward of the county.**

* * *

If there was one thing that many in the County of Lowell thought where one Clark Kent was concerned, is that he was a bit of a coward. Never stepping up to a fight and always backing down when someone got in his face, even disappearing at the first sign of trouble when it reared its ugly head. This made the young man a bit of a laughing stock and for him to have very few friends because of his cowardice. Taught by his daddy from a young age to stay out of things and leave it to others, no matter how much he might want to do something about it thanks to some special talents of his. Taught this out of fear of his being discovered and taken away to have horrible things done to him. And so, he turned the other cheek, never fighting and being looked down on as the coward of the county. But there was a special girl in ol' Clark's life who never thought badly of him in any form.

Knowing exactly why he did the things he did and trying to be the counter argument to Jonathan Kent's way of thinking. Not that the man knew this of course or that she was aware of Clark's special talents. The young lady's name being Alicia Baker and actually being someone with a special talent of her own. Things would come to a head one day when the Marsh boys decided that bothering Alicia was worth their time. Especially since they found her beautiful and that Clark was unworthy of her thanks to his cowardice. And while they had roughed her up a little, it thankfully hadn't gotten too far thanks to her ability to teleport. And teleport to Clark she did in tears and what he was told had made him damned angry. To the point he ignored his parents' requests to leave it be and let the Police handle the whole thing. But he was unwilling to listen and so, ol' Clark headed off to the local gathering place known as 'The Talon'.

His surprisingly angry look surprised many there, including the prettiest and most popular girl in Smallville High, Lana Lang. Eric Marsh of the Marsh boys however, saw him and called out. "Hey, its ol' Yellow himself!"

Laughter was heard from the various members of the crowd but Clark ignored all of them as he focused on the Marsh boys and came up to their table. "I'm only gonna say this once… Leave Alicia Baker alone."

"Or what? You'll turn the other cheek and be a coward like usual?" Eric asked of him with a scoff and a laugh.

Instead of answering, Clark grabbed another of the Marsh boys and threw him clear across the room much to the immense surprise of everyone! "No, I'll do something like that."

Eric was instantly to his feet and slugged Clark in the face as his brother did the same. And while Clark felt it to a degree, it wasn't enough to really hurt him. "GET HIM!" Yelled Eric.

Unfortunately for the Marsh boys, years of repressing himself, taking abuse from pretty much everyone in the county, and keeping certain talents hidden finally had exploded in Clark Kent as he fought back against all three Marsh boys. Leaving the Talon a wreck in the process but with him being victorious with the trio down and out for the count. Though Clark had to wince once he realized how bad the place looked. "Uhh, I'll pay for the damages. Or work to pay for it."

"Don't worry about it, Clark, I've got it covered. Besides, seeing what you did to those three was worth the damage to the place." One Lex Luthor told him with a pleased smile on his lips.

Happy that someone he considered a brother finally had let go and stopped taking people's crap. Even if he had been doing it on behalf of his girlfriend. "Thanks, Lex."

"Anytime, Clark."

And with a smile and a nod towards the bald billionaire, Clark made his leave, but not before saying hi to Lana. "Hi back and tell Alicia hello for me."

"I will. And thanks for not looking down on me or being afraid of me." He told her in return and then made his leave back to the Kent Farm.

Where his parents and Alicia awaited him. The resulting lecture, followed by another one once they learned of what he did at the Talon was well worth it to see Alicia so happy however. The whole thing making him realize that maybe, just maybe, he didn't necessarily have to hide all the time anymore as it was just too damned tiring and lonely.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Glad I finally got that done and hope you all enjoyed! Though the other two in Eric Marsh's gang aren't related, I thought it fitting they were in this. And I had briefly considered making it be Kyla instead of Alicia but instead went with Alicia in the end.**


	22. Spring Time, Fun Time

**Spring Time, **

**Fun Time**

**Disclaimer: Started thinking this up and has a little inspiration from Superman 2. Takes place after season 3's 'Crisis'.**

**Summary: Its Spring Break and Lex takes Clark and his fellow Juniors to Metropolis for some fun in the big city.**

* * *

"You know, I'm really surprised you went along with this, Pete." Remarked Clark as he and one of his best friend stepped off the bus at a newly established Luthor Apartments complex just as it was getting dark.

"Yeah, usually you're so gung ho in being anti Luthor everything." Added Chloe as she and Lana stepped off the bus.

Pete just rolled his eyes at the two. "Yeah, well, fun in the big city, especially with my best friends, and its all paid for? I'm not gonna complain."

Of course, a lot of parents, including Clark's own, had been apprehensive about the whole thing but Lex had assured them he would have a security team acting as chaperones to keep an eye on the kids while they were there in Metropolis. Along with giving them special bank cards that had a certain amount for them to spend so that the parents wouldn't have to worry about funds. It was a foregone conclusion to let it happen after that since Lex had managed to sway the parents with his promises. Promises he fully kept for that matter. "Wait, does this mean I'm included in the best friends thing?"

Pete looked at Lana's curious face, even seeing a hint of hope there and smiled warmly at her. "Of course, Lana. You've become a big part of our little group after all." His words got him a pleased smile from the girl and Clark couldn't help but stare at her.

Something she noticed and blushed as Chloe watched on with a frown and decided to break up the little moment. "I guess this must be a step up from that apartment you had when you ran away to Metropolis for awhile, huh Clark?"

He frowned at her for that as Lana looked away with a mild blush on her cheeks. Pete went unnoticed as he rolled his eyes at his Blonde friend's jealousy. _Man, I wish she'd give it up…_

"I try not to think about my time here, Chloe. But now that you mention it, I did leave my dad's bike there." And with any luck, especially since he had hid a lot of his stolen money elsewhere, that bike would still be there.

Granted, he knew the money he used to buy the place had meant it would be his for a good long while to come but one never knew about certain things. Lana frowned as the talk of the _Plaid Champion's _time here brought back memories she hadn't wanted to think much of since they had brought a lot of pain for her for a good long while. She also wasn't much of a big fan of that motorcycle either because of that pain. "Guess we'll have to make some time to go and get it while we're here." Commented Pete as Lex finished his speech to their fellow classmates about being on their best behavior.

And then proceeded to hand them keys, Metropolis guides, and their specially made bank cards. Clark nodded in silent agreement with a frown of his own. Wondering how things would play out this week while in Metropolis.

**The Next Morning**

"Hey, Pete, what's up?" Asked Chloe after she answered the door.

"Has Clark come by here?"

"Umm… No, not that I'm aware of."

She turned her head to look into her apartment where Lana was. "Has Clark been by to see you?" She asked curiously.

But Lana just shook her head. "Um, no, he hasn't. Why?" Wondered the girl curiously as she came to the door where her two friends were.

"I woke up and he wasn't in his room. Nobody on our floor has seen him either." Explained Pete in a worried manner.

Lana frowned at that, hoping Clark hadn't decided to go down memory lane since she'd last seen him. "Maybe he's downstairs?" She suggested.

"Its worth a shot, come on." He replied and the two quickly made their way out and took the elevator to the first floor.

**Meanwhile, With Clark**

"Huh, you can take the boy out of the farm but you can't take the farm out of the boy." Commented Lex with a smile as he saw his best friend and brother in all but blood doing a job that the Janitors normally would.

His words startled Clark and the teen would give his friend a sheepish look. "Yeah, I uhh, I'm so used to waking up early for chores that I was a little restless."

Of course it had taken a little convincing of the Janitorial staff and the Apartment manager to let him help out but eventually he won them over. Lex chuckled and smiled warmly as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Only you, Clark, only you."

"Oh! Mr. Kent! Could I get your help with my groceries please!?" Asked an elderly woman as she stepped into the lobby, preventing Clark from saying anything to Lex's words.

He turned to her with a smile on his face. "Of course, Mrs. Coalman! Just let me get this mop out of the way."

Mrs. Coalman smiled happily at him as he quickly got the mop put up while Lex watched the whole thing in silence. "Oh! It does this woman's heart to see youngsters like you being so responsible!" Tittered the woman as they went off.

While Clark busied himself with helping Mrs. Coalman unload her groceries, his friends had finally arrived on the first floor and quickly spotted Lex. "Hey, Lex, have you seen Clark?" Immediately asked Chloe curiously as she, Lana, and Pete came up to him.

Interestingly enough, the bald billionaire merely grinned at the trio. "Yeah, he's apparently helping the cleaning crew out here. Along with helping little old ladies with their groceries."

Inwardly, this made Lana sigh in relief as this meant he hadn't gone off on a trip down memory lane after all. "Man, that sounds like Clark alright."

"But he's here on Spring Break to have fun, not to work!" Protested Chloe.

Even if she did find it cute of him to be doing that as it did sound like something he'd do. Lex just shrugged with that grin still present on his face. "According to our favorite Farm Boy, the morning routine from back home just couldn't be ignored and he had to compensate. But I'm sure he'll be having plenty of fun, Chloe." Assured Lex.

Still, even with that assurance, Chloe wasn't too enthused as even she was taking a break from her favorite passion of reporting to properly enjoy Spring Break. Moments later saw the topic of discussion with an older woman carrying several bags in his hands while the older woman was just really happy about the whole thing. Even holding on to Clark's arm and him just smiling the whole time. The sight made him look relaxed and it was something his friends rather liked as it wasn't often he was on that level of relaxed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I've had this sitting on my hard drive for a couple months now, originally as two chapters with the intent of this idea being a full on story. But as I haven't done more with it I'm getting the feeling its not gonna happen. Though there's always in the future. But the full intention with this idea was that while alone with Lana in her's and Chloe's apartment at some point in the story, he'd have an accident of some kind and reveal himself to her ala the fireplace scene in Superman 2 between Clark and Lois. **

**Also would reveal himself to everybody else when a major accident in the city happens as well. **


	23. Correcting The Mistakes Of The Past

**Correcting The**

**Mistakes Of**

**The Past**

**Disclaimer: The idea train keeps on a rollin'!  
**

**Summary: Thirty years ago, immaturity and youth tore Lana and Clark apart.**

* * *

On the highest floor of the Daily Planet, another meeting with the staff was winding down with one Clark Kent at the head of it. Albeit, Clark was only temporarily serving as the Newspaper's head honcho until Perry White was healthy enough to return to the post after his heart attack. Something that had seen Clark rise to the occasion when the man had collapsed and Clark managed to keep everyone from panicking. And then later, keeping things going at the paper and impressing Perry's bosses enough to be placed in Perry's role until he could come back. So far, two months in, Clark was doing a fantastic job. Even if the whole thing felt a bit more daunting then his being Superman at times! _Wish __Lacy__ was here to see this. _Thought the hero and editor not the first nor the last time.

But alas, she wasn't able to do so and nor would she ever be able to do so. For Clark had lost his wife, Lacy Warfield-Kent, to Death's Embrace thanks in part to a rare and aggressive form of Cancer 10 years ago. "Hey Chief! You got a visitor!" Called out Jimmy Olsen enthusiastically and making Clark sigh in slight annoyance.

Now completely understanding Perry's irritation with being called that all the time by the young Photographer. Even if it was somewhat endearing and he could understand to some degree why Jimmy called him that. As it was a sort of coping mechanism for the youngster as he really looked up to Perry. Even seeing him as a father figure of sorts. "Jimmy, how many times do… Lana!?"

Lana Lang, a vision of beauty even after all these years as she smiled at him. "Hi, Clark." She said softly.

Both were in complete silence as they stared at the other with Jimmy looking back and forth. As this was the first time in thirty years that the two had seen one another. Not since the last great horrible fight that had happened between them at the cafe known as the Beanery where she'd worked for a time. A fight where immaturity and youth had gotten the best of them thanks in part to Clark's secrets having finally been revealed to Lana earlier that day. Secrets she'd long been tired of and sadly hadn't handled too well. Leading to their fight and for her to say several things she had long since regretted as he did the same. Chief among those telling him to get his freakish self the Hell out of her life and to never come back.

And get out he did as he'd move to Coast City to live with his grandfather on his mother's side of the family and finish up the remainder of his Junior and then Senior year of High School. Never once contacting her and refusing to hear of anything where she was concerned. For the pain had been too great until life and time had healed the wounds of his heart where Lana Lang was concerned. As Clark took Lana in, she did the same. Each noting the differences the years had done to one another. Her hair in a stylish way with curls, her outfit the height of designer fashion thanks in part to her own stylish designs. Designs that were making her quite the profit in addition to her own Coffee Shop business known as the Talon.

A business that had several locations across the country. His own much shorter then it used to be way back when, the grey and blue suit, and the glasses. Glasses Lana knew full well were fake and meant to help hide his identity as the world's greatest hero known as Superman. For even despite the years between them, she recognized his face easily no matter what. "Whoa, I haven't seen you this quiet since the time the Mrs. accidentally announced she was pregnant to the whole staff thanks to you needling her about somethin' that was bugging her, Chief!"

The two's stare off ended abruptly thanks to Jimmy's words as Clark cleared his throat and sent a mild glare Jimmy's way. "Yes, thank you for that reminder, Jimmy. Lombard still makes fun of me for that as you well know."

Jimmy winced and muttered out an apology. "Don't worry about it and have Judy get myself and Lana something to drink, please. Lana, you want anything in particular?" Asked Clark, thankful the last 30 years had matured him greatly.

"Umm… Yes, I'll take some Coffee with cream and two sugars if possible."

"Comin' right up!" Announced the young photographer and with that, was gone.

Leaving things silent between the two old friends and almost lovers. "Well… He seems… Enthusiastic."

"Yeah, a little too enthusiastic at times but he wouldn't be Jimmy Olsen if he wasn't." Clark replied fondly.

Lana smiled at that and things went silent again until a young woman, obviously the Judy Clark had mentioned before, brought in their drinks and made her leave. "Well… This is more awkward then I thought it would be."

"Considering our last conversation? I suppose it would be."

There was no judgement in his words but the fashion designer and barista still winced regardless. "About that..."

"Yeah?"

"I umm… I came here because I thought it was time to apologize for things that shouldn't have been said. And maybe, _hopefully_ we could move on and umm… Start, start over between us." Got out the woman in a near rush.

Sure, she had had other lovers, even a husband over the years, but none of them had ever left such an impact on her heart like Clark had. And her foolish words as a teenager to him all those years ago had left her with so many regrets. Her son, Ricky, whom she'd had with her deceased husband was most definitely not a regret however. For his part, Clark was surprised as he hadn't expected this from her. Of course he hadn't expected her to be there at all so there was that too. He had certainly missed Lana but could he really let her back into his life? Especially when Lacy's death was still rather raw for him despite it being over a decade now? He just didn't know and it caused him to sigh heavily. Lana saw this and felt rejection well up in her as she got a very wrong impression about his reaction.

_I guess I should have expected that… Some things are hard to get over. No matter the years in between…_

Getting up with a heavy heart, she pulled out a business card with her number on it from her purse and placed it on his desk. "M-My number's on there if you… If you want to actually call." Near whispered the woman and made her leave.

Leaving Clark alone in his quiet contemplation until Jimmy made another appearance. "Hey Chief! Everything okay!?"

"Huh? Umm… Yeah, I, I think so." He replied with a slight frown as he reached over and grabbed the business card Lana had left.

Staring at it intently as things went through his mind.

**A Few Days Later**

"Alright, dad, what's the problem?" Asked Brooke Kent as she sat down next to her father.

Who'd been brooding some for the past few days with no explanation for it. "I'm, I'm sorry, what?" Stammered out her father as he looked towards her.

His fingers fiddling with something small and not for the first time either in the past few days. "You've been in a brooding funk the past few days. What happened, dad?" She asked of him in concern.

Certain it couldn't be anything related to her mother or where his duties as Superman was concerned. "Is it the Planet? Did something happen to Uncle Perry?"

"What!? No! No, all that's fine, I promise. Its just…"

Letting out a heavy sigh as he trailed off, he handed over the card in his hands to his only daughter. Who had just become 19 a week ago and was about to be headed off to College for Graphic Design and Language Studies. Brooke had even been named in honor of a good friend and first girlfriend by the name of Kyla Willowbrook from his high school days. Whose life had been tragically cut short thanks to her strong desire to stop Lionel Luthor at all costs having gotten the best of her. Her death causing him to run away to Metropolis for three months as he'd been unable to handle it. Even using a Red K ring to hide from the pain until Jonathan Kent and Kyla's grandfather, Joseph Willowbrook, came and got him back.

Brooke stared at the card with raised eyebrows. "This is what's got you in such a funk!? Why would Lana Lang of all people have you in a funk!? I mean, this woman is practically putting Starbucks out of business with her Talon brand! Not to mention the fact her fashion line is to _die _for!"

Hell, she even owned a few of the outfits Lana had made for crying out loud! Clark sucked in a breath and then let it out. "She's… Actually an old friend of mine before I left Smallville to live with Grandfather Clark." Admitted the editor and hero to his only daughter.

Whom was practically the spitting image of her mother. Brooke's eyes widened at this information as she hadn't been expecting that at all! "Are, are you serious!?"

"Yep. I used to even have a huge crush on her too but never did anything with it." Clark replied without looking at his daughter.

"Holy crap! Why am I just _now_ hearing about _any_ of this!?"

Her dad shrugged his shoulders. "Old history, kiddo. Old history with some pain attached to it and it just honestly never came up."

Said history being part of what caused the huge blow up between himself and Lana all those years ago thanks in part to an old flame of his by the name of Alicia Baker. Brooke sat where she was in stunned disbelief over what she'd just learned for several minutes. "Okay, so I'm guessing Lana showed up recently then?" Which really explained a lot for the young woman now that she thought about it.

Her dad nodded. "Yeah, wants to talk, clear the air. Start over, you know?"

"Okay, so what's the problem? Or is this another of those over thinking it moments of yours?" She asked in a knowing manner and watched as he grimaced.

"Umm… Maybe? I mean… Would it be right to your mother?"

An eyeroll came his way from his little girl. "Dad, you are _definitely _over thinking this! She probably just wants to be friends, no need to complicate it! I mean, if she wants more than that? Then great! As for mom, she'd want you to be happy! As it is, you've only been on one date in the past 10 years!"

"Yeah, and remember how that turned out? I had to tell your Aunts Lois and Chloe to never _ever_ set me up again!" Both visibly shuddered over the memory of Carol Burtsman. An accountant with a disturbing interest in Taxidermy.

"Right, good point, dad. But seriously, don't over think this, okay? Just start over and be friends. If more happens, great. If not, then at least you two are friends again. No need to make all this more complicated then it needs to be before anything even happens."

Honestly! It wasn't that complicated! Clark thought it over for a minute and realized his daughter had a good point. _I've got to get out of the habit of over thinking things._

"You know what? You're right, sweetie."

"Damn straight I'm right!" She told him cheerfully and handed him back the card and got up.

_Lace, you'd definitely be proud of our daughter._

Looking at the card, Clark made a decision, sat up, and reached for his cell.

**Elsewhere In Metropolis**

On the other side of Metropolis in a building was one Lana Lang amongst a flurry of activity. Activity related to getting the next runway show she was getting ready for within the next two weeks. This was also helping keep Lana's mind off of not only her conversation with Clark a few days ago, but also where her 20 year old son Ricky was concerned. As he was back with the Air Force for his third year with them. While she was most certainly proud of him, she was also fearful for him. Worried that one day he'd go the way of his father, Whitney Fordman, after his own experiences in war. But Ricky felt it wouldn't be anywhere near that considering he was going for the Air Force and not the Marines like his father had done once upon a time. And Lana, despite her fears, wanted her son to be happy.

And so gave her blessing for him to join the Air Force. _Just have to have faith._

Her musings were interrupted when she heard her cell phone's ring tone and she frowned when she didn't recognize the number but chose to answer it anyway. As it could be someone interested in her work. "Hello, Lana Lang speaking."

"_L-Lana, its, its Clark._"

Lana's eyes widened in surprise as this hadn't been something she was expecting! But she welcomed it none the less as a happy smile spread across her face. "Clark! This is a welcome surprise! I honestly wasn't expecting to hear from you anytime soon."

A chuckle came from the other end. "_Yeah, I had to have it driven home that I was over thinking things again._"

"Good to know some things haven't changed in 30 years." She replied teasingly.

Not even paying attention to the fact her people were all staring curiously at her. As it was rare to see her looking so incredibly happy like she was now and they knew it couldn't have anything to do with her son due to his Air Force commitments. Of course they could always be wrong. Clark laughed good naturedly at her teasing. "_So I was wondering if umm… If your offer to re-connect was still on the table?_" He asked nervously.

Not knowing how much more happier Lana had just become as her smile practically lit up the room. "Of course it is!"

"_Gr-Great! When would be a good time for us to meet up?_"

The surprise was easily heard in his voice and if Lana wasn't mistaken, there was even a hint of eagerness there too. "How about tomorrow since right now would probably be a little too late? What time do you usually take your lunch?" Lana asked of him, not at all hiding her excitement and eagerness.

Driving the curiousity of those there with her even further over this turn of events. "_I usually take mine around 12:30 if that works for you?_"

"I can _definitely _work that in to my schedule, Clark." She replied warmly, her smile impossibly wide and beaming brightly.

Clark essentially doing the same even if she couldn't see it. "_Great! I'll umm, I'll see you tomorrow then!_"

"Looking forward to it!"

And with that, the two hung up and Lana stared at her cell for a long moment with that smile still on her face. "Good news there, boss?" Asked a friend of her's who had been with her since her days in Paris.

Lana looked up at her friend, one Antoinette Lareoux. Antoinette was also essentially Lana's number 2 for her businesses. "The absolute best!" Said the woman happily and her friend hugged her.

Happy for her and whatever it was that had made her so insanely happy. "Alright, everyone, I think we'll call it a night because I know I'm not gonna be able to focus fully after that phone call." A still smiling Lana told everyone.

And everyone, not willing to argue that, walked off and got ready to leave. "That was a _really _good phone call." Mused Antoinette.

Lana looked to her best friend. "Like I said, the absolute best."

"No hints?"

"Hmm… I think I'll keep you in suspense." She teased.

"How cruel!" Mock gasped her friend and Lana shook her head in amusement before walking off to their office. Eager to see how the next day was going to go. Even if it was nothing more then just a get together to get re-acquainted.

**The Next Day**

After Lana had shown up for their meet up for lunch, Clark had had the good idea to go out to eat rather then stay in the office. Knowing that if they had stayed in, work would more than likely interfere in some way or another regardless of his being on lunch. Especially if it happened to be Lois where a story was concerned. His good idea turned out to be a good one and even though things had been a little awkward at first that had gradually faded away. Allowing for the two to develop something more easy going. "Well, I think I can safely say that you made Tony's day today." Remarked Clark good naturedly as they left _Tony's Little Italy And Bakery_.

He stopped for a moment and considered something. "Actually, make that more like his whole week."

Lana chuckled as she looked at Clark. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah! He's not used to overly glowing gushing from strangers since just about everyone who goes there has been doing so for years. Myself included." He told her.

And he'd been going since around the time he'd ran away all those years ago after Kyla's death. If it wasn't for the loyal service from those who'd been going to Tony's, Clark included, the place probably would have shut down a long time ago. "Well, the gushing is well deserved and I will be recommending his place to everyone I know." Promised the woman.

"He'll definitely love that. I should probably write up another glowing review myself since its been awhile."

Lana sent a smile his way. "I'm sure he'll definitely love that, Clark." He smiled back at her as the two continued their walk back to his truck.

And once in there, they made their way back to the Daily Planet where her ride was. "Clark?" She started after they arrived a short time later.

Both having been rather quiet the whole ride but it hadn't been an uncomfortable silence thankfully. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you called me." She told him softly.

He glanced at her momentarily and then smiled again. "I am too. Kinda felt like old times. Us talking."

"Would… Would you be willing to keep doing so? I've really missed you and would hate for this to be a one time thing only." Lana told him truthfully.

Hoping he would be for it and fearing he wouldn't be. "Lana, nothing more would make me happy. As the past is in the past and this is now." He finally said and then got out, came around the truck, and opened the passenger door for a very stunned but elated Lana.

Who had the widest smile on her face as she gave him a happy look even impulsively giving him a kiss on the cheek much to their mutual surprise. "What, what was that for?"

"Because you made me incredibly happy _AND _ relieved with your answer."

"O-Oh."

The two stood where they were, looking at the other until a single voice broke through their moment. "Hey! Smallville! Its time to get back to work!" Called out one Lois Lane.

Causing him to sigh as Lana looked towards the source of the interruption with raised eyebrows. "'Smallville'?"

"Yeah, Lois has a bad habit of calling me that." He replied in a rueful manner.

"Smallville! Time's a tickin'!"

"I'll be there in a minute!"

Lois rolled her eyes before going back inside as Clark shook his head. "I swear, I'm the one temporarily in charge and its almost like she is instead."

Lana laughed in amusement at her newly restored friend's plight. "Well, I'd better let you get back to it then before she comes back out here."

That got her a fake pout and she laughed again with a shake of the head. Clark then grew a bit nervous. "So umm… When uhh, when would be a good time to get together again? As well as call?" Wondered the Editor and Hero.

"Well, as you know, I'm getting a runway show set up so us finding time to meet might have to wait until after. But you are free to text whenever you want and can always call me around 11 at night since that's when things end for the day for me."

He shot her a concerned look over that. "Are, are you sure? Because I don't want to be a bother. Especially if you're pretty tired."

She placed a hand on his arm with a reassuring look. "I'm sure, Clark. And who knows, maybe I'll even call you myself." Teased the woman good naturedly.

"Well, that'll certainly make my day." He replied happily.

That admission inwardly pleased the Fashionista as both bade one another a reluctant goodbye for the time being. Naturally, Clark would have to endure Lois' heckling of him after he got back inside and ready to resume work but he took it in stride. Even giving back as good as he got much to her annoyance and others' amusement. Lana would definitely be on his mind for the rest of that day and evening and he would be on her's as well nicely enough.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was another idea I started several months ago and originally had up to 3 chapters written but since then haven't done much with. So I figured I'd just go ahead and place it in here. This idea and the others are up for grabs if anyone wants to try their hand at them. Some may remember Mariel Hemingway's Lacy Warfield from the 4th Reeve Superman film and I thought I'd make use of the character for this story. Even though, originally, I was gonna have Alicia Baker instead but figured it wouldn't work considering her (in)direct involvement in Clark and Lana's split.**

**This would be a slow burn romance story with some adventure elements and a bit of drama as well as their relationship goes further and further. To the point he freaks out a little and ends up having a talk with Lacy at her grave to get the okay from her.**


	24. Out Of The Shadows Part 2

**Out Of**

**The Shadows**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Figured it was about that time I updated this idea.**

**Summary: Lana's return to Smallville to confront Clark after seeing him on the news doesn't exactly go as planned…**

* * *

After getting ready for a trip to Smallville and the hours long flight to get there, Lana was finally pulling into the driveway of the Kent Farm. "Very homely." Commented Jeannette as she looked around.

The woman unwilling to remain behind in Paris as she wanted to see how her friend's confrontation with Super Clark went! "Yeah, lots of memories." Sighed Lana as she and Jeannette got out of their rental.

Seconds later a crash was heard that startled the two ladies and before they knew it, they had a strange sight in front of them. One that sounded like it was talking but neither were entirely certain of that until it took off. Leaving the two girls to look at one another in confusion and in Lana's case, some worry. "Okay, new rule, no one ever gives Bart any kind of Alcohol ever again." Came a male voice from the porch.

"Agreed. Especially where my front door is concerned."

"Oh come on, Boy Scout, you know I can front the bill for any damages."

"That's not the point!"

"Its not?"

"No, its the principal of the thing!"

The girls watched as the handsome Blonde man stared at Clark before scoffing. "The principal? Are, are you serious?" Asked the Blonde disbelievingly.

"Yes, yes I am. As it'd honestly be nice to not have my front door damaged in any way for at least the next 10 years." Clark told him dead seriously.

A scoff was the Blonde's initial response. "You're dreaming if you think that's ever gonna happen, Boy Scout. Now, why don't we, and by we, I mean you, go find Bart, hmm? There's no telling where he could be at by now."

"Yeah, and that's what scares me. As it is, he's probably ate more than his weight in Burritos."

Handsome man that Jeannette finally realized was Billionaire Oliver Queen, grimaced at that thought and then noticed herself and Lana. "Oh, looks like we have company." He informed Clark.

Even helpfully pointing them out to the big lug and Clark would be greatly stunned by the sight of Lana. "L-Lana!?" He got out, idly wondering if this was now a dream of some kind.

Oliver, seeing that Clark was probably gonna be useless for awhile thanks to all the stories he'd heard about the tale that is Clark and Lana (trademark pending), decided to take matters into his own hands and went and greeted the two girls. Something Jeannette was highly pleased over as Lana smiled kindly at him. "So, what brings you lovely ladies to Smallville?"

"We saw Clark on the television a few days ago." Jeannette informed him as she fluttered her eyelashes at the Blonde.

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Oh, yes. He was fighting those Cybermen wannabes." She told him disdainfully.

Oliver's eyes lit up in realization. "I _KNEW_ those things reminded me of something!"

It was at that moment that Clark's higher brain functions chose to kick in. Especially where years of practiced denial of anything extra about himself was concerned. "M-Me? On, on tv?" He got out, completely not paying attention to the fact that AC and Victor were watching the whole thing with curiousity radiating from them.

Lana, not being willing to play this game again with her _Plaid Champion_, narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Clark, Jeannette and I saw _you _on tv fighting those weird robot things."

"L-Lana, come on, there's no way I could have been, been doing something like that." Tried the _Last Son _with a smile on his face as he went in to full denial mode.

"My, I've heard better denials in the past." Snorted Jeannette.

Oliver, AC, and Victor all grinned in amusement as Clark started to sweat thanks to Lana's intense stare down on him. "W-Who are you?"

"Jeannette, Lana's best friend from Paris, Mr. Blur."

"Wh-What? The, The Blur!? Why, why would you think I'm him?"

Jeannette refrained from rolling her eyes as Lana kept her eyes trained on the steadily increasingly nervous Clark. "Other than the fact we saw you on the television? I can not think of another reason why."

"Ooh, I like her." Remarked AC with a grin, making Victor laugh.

"After all our years around one another, I know you better than almost anyone else, Clark. I _KNOW _that was you and if you deny it again, so help me I will _hurt _you." Lana told him irately.

She wasn't sure how but she'd find a way, darn it! Seeing no way out of this and turning to Oliver in a helpless manner, the young Kent found himself feeling instantly betrayed by the other man. "Oh, don't look at me, Boy Scout."

And with a jaunty whistle, Oliver went over to Jeannette's side, eager to see how this played out. _I am gonna get you for this, Oliver, I swear! _Vowed Clark in his head as Bart made his return.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, that was fun!**


	25. Spy Problems

**Spy Problems**

**Disclaimer: Youtube clips of a show called 'Chuck' is thanks for this bit of inspiration.**

**Summary: Its always fun when a spy learns some interesting news at the wrong time from her bumbling partner!**

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean you can't just break it!?" Asked one Kyla Willowbrook in confusion to her friend, one time boyfriend (and hopefully again), and partner of a sorts, aka, Clark Kent.

"Just what I said, Kyla!" He told her with a huff.

"But… But you're Naman! I saw you shrug off a falling boulder like it was nothing!" Kyla protested as she got out her tools to unlock the door in front of them.

Said door having what they needed on the other side in order to complete their mission and get home. "Didn't your superiors tell you? I'm not exactly of the super powered variety these days. I haven't been in years!"

Kyla frowned unhappily, wondering why on Earth they hadn't told her that particular tidbit when they told her they wanted to have her sound him out for recruitment. The fact she'd gotten to see him for the first time in years had made Kyla insanely happy since life and Mr. Kent had separated them most unfairly back when they were teenagers. "How, how did you lose your powers?" She asked as she got them into the room and he stayed near the door as a look out.

"I've always been certain my biological father had to something to do with it. But it started after my Sophomore year and kept going until Senior year until I was completely powerless. Which in between all that, I went blind for awhile thanks to an explosion that took Chloe's life. I've never been certain if the bumbling unco-ordinated thing was due to the blindness that caused me to wear eyeglasses or if it was due to my not having powers anymore though."

Kyla looked back at him in silence for a moment. "And here I thought that was a legit act you were putting on to hide what you could really do."

Not that the whole thing had made him any less hot in her view of course! "Nope, its legit and I hate it at times." Grumbled the dark haired man from the stars.

"Well, maybe I can kiss it and make it all better." Suggested Kyla with a grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows before focusing on the task at hand.

"Well, I'm willing to test that theory." Clark replied as he took a little to time to focus on certain… Assets of her's.

Something she was keenly aware of and didn't mind one bit as Kyla wanted his attention all on her and no other woman! And once she found the item she was looking for, Kyla quickly got over to Clark and pecked him on the lips. "Powers or no powers, you're still who I want for myself. Now, let's go."

"Good to know and if you don't mind, I'll follow you."

Kyla smirked pleasedly. "I don't mind at all. And I'm sure Lois will be happy you're following her advice."

She laughed as he scowled at her. "Way to ruin the moment."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I look forward to it."

And with that, the two were gone before Security showed up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, well that was fun!**


	26. One Little Mistake

**One Little Mistake**

**Disclaimer: Been meaning to do this one awhile now. Lana and Lex were BRIEFLY a thing before she came to her senses and ended things.**

**Summary: In which a whole lot of people end up seeing that cage fight between Clark and Titan.**

* * *

Many in America had been understandably confused when their television screens started to show a stream feed of what looked to be the beginnings of a cage fight between some guy in black and a woman in a somewhat revealing red outfit. For some though that knew the two, they wondered what the Hell Clark and Lois were up too! "Huh, way to no sell that punch, Clark." Commented Lex after seeing Lois practically hurt her hand on his face.

Lana, on the other hand, wasn't too fond of seeing Clark in that damn black outfit of his for a few reasons thanks to past history. But when things started to take a turn for the worst while the man who was clearly the ring leader of the whole thing thought the live feed was down when it actually wasn't, Lana had the realization Clark had merely been playing a part and was understandably alarmed when the bald and frightening man called him 'Kal-El'. Those watching could practically see the shockwaves of the punch that came from the big scary bald man when he punched the Hell out of Clark and sent him flying into the cage wall. And when Lois tried her hand with the big man, Lex made a remark about thinking she would offer up a better fight than that considering she'd been raised in the Army life and all that. Martha, Chloe, Lana, and Oliver Queen were all understandably worried about her and as well as Clark. "_Leave her alone!_" Came Clark's voice.

Those watching watched as the big man turned around to face Clark. "_The Human means nothing to me. You're the fight I've been hoping for._"

Many wondered what the Hell he was on about with the 'Human' crack aside from certain individuals like Lex, Lana, Martha, Chloe, and a few others. Clark began to move a bit as he stared the other man down with blood trailing down from his mouth. A rare sight to see from Clark given it wasn't often he got hurt or bled. "_You don't belong here._" He said.

"_You're the one that doesn't belong._" Countered the bigger man.

Everyone watched as Clark charged Titan and knocked him straight through a pillar. Which shouldn't have been possible and causing sparkage to happen. It was a miracle the cameras were still broadcasting given the damage as the fight continued on. Allowing a rare treat for those who knew Clark to finally see him in action. Lana, Martha, and Chloe were all considerably worried and in tears over the situation given that it was apparent that Clark was a little outmatched against the bigger man. Oliver had decided then and there that if Clark survived this mess, he was going to teach him how to fight better. "_Time to die, Kryptonian._" Titan declared as he somehow brought out some sharp object from his arm.

Everyone watched as Clark did all he could to keep Titan's sharp blade from stabbing him until he shoved him away with his hand. Sending the bigger man away and allowing for Clark to get to his feet. "_My turn._"

They watched as Clark went on the offensive but the big man kept coming at him, unwilling to go down without a fight as Lois remained where she was on the ground. Knocked out. It bothered some, especially those who knew Clark, when he smiled briefly as Titan came at him, only to go flying thanks to an uppercut from Clark. One that once again, had visible shockwaves from! Many thought and hoped that once the big man had gone down, he was going to stay down for good. But they were all horrified when he stood up. "Man, what's it gonna take for Clark to beat this dude!?" Wondered Pete in disbelief from where he was.

But when Titan turned around, the watchers were surprised to see his own weapon in his chest. They were further surprised when he smiled and spoke up as Clark looked at him. "_Good fight._"

And with that, Titan finally fell and the ground practically shook from his fall. Clark's bloodied self stared him for a moment before focusing his attention to Lois and rushing to her downed form as the cameras finally stopped broadcasting. None ever knowing that one of the men running the equipment had accidentally made the mistake of hitting the wrong switch. One that would allow for an open broadcast to occur. But aside from that, they, especially those who knew Clark and Lois aside from perhaps Lex, were all relieved the two were going to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Glad I finally got this one taken care of!**


End file.
